


Aching for Blue

by Artistvsworld



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BDSM, Binge Drinking, Bondage, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom!Larry, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Hate Sex, Henry Fisher is an Alcholic, Larry Johnson is an asshole, Lisa and Henry don't get together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Verbal Abuse, sex deal, sub!Sal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistvsworld/pseuds/Artistvsworld
Summary: In short, Sal moves into the Addison Apartments, and him and Larry don't become friends right away. Instead, they hate each other's guts. Then things get a little kinky.
Relationships: Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Larry Johnson/Maple, Sal Fisher/Kenneth Phelps, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 39
Kudos: 176





	1. Strange Neighbors

Sal stands in front of the apartment building. He holds a large cardboard box in his arms as he gazes up at the building. A hand comes down on his shoulder, making him jump as he side steps a couple feet away. The older man pulls his hand away.

“Sorry, Bud. I didn’t mean to make you jump.” His father regards him, a warm smile spreads across the older mans’ face. Henry’s eyes droop in such a way that his expression always seems dejected and worn. Dark bags cover the entirety of his under eye skin, and his hair is grey with only small bits that hint at the prior color of his father's locks. His beard also possesses a similar greyed look, as well as being an unkempt, scraggly jungle of coarse strands. 

Sal nods, his attention now turned back toward the building. The pat on his back makes his feet move forward and into the building towards the elevator. He stands for a brief moment in the elevator before pressing the button corresponding to his floor. As it ascends, he stares at the doors while clutching to the box in his arms. His father also stares at the doors, hands gripping the dolly cart piled high with boxes. The silence is thick as it forms a solid divide between the two men. Sal shifts his weight from one foot to the other, suddenly finding the small compartment to be overheated and cramped. _When will this be over?_ The elevator bell chimes as the doors slide open. Sal is the first one out, quick to make his way to the apartment.

As his father ventures from the elevator to their apartment, he passes by neighbors. They exchange pleasantries, and he arrives at their door after sometime. Henry fumbles in his pants pockets for the key, cursing as the key ring slips or gets caught on the threads in the pocket of his jeans. He finally pulls it from his pocket, inserting it into the lock and turning it. Sal takes a step back, allowing his father to push the dolly cart into the apartment first. He enters the place, making his way to the living room where he gently places his box. Both men bring more boxes and some furniture into the apartment as well, with everything being placed in the living room. Once finished, Henry mutters something about going to drop off the moving truck, and that he will be back in a bit. Sal knows there’s no moving truck. Him and Henry both know it. Regardless, he leaves, closing the door behind him. The echo of footsteps grow faint as they get further down the hallway. Sal hears the whirring of the elevator as it descends.

Sal sighs and turns to the boxes, beginning to sort and unpack each box. Kitchen. Living room. Dining room. It continues on like this until each appropriately named box is empty and its contents are put into the designated areas. He moves furniture as he goes, putting together the couch and putting his dad's mattress and bed frame into the established room. He then turns to his own mattress and bed frame. He grabs individual pieces of his bed frame and drags them into his nearly blank and furniture-less. Sitting on the floor, he grabs his box, opening the cardboard flaps to a neat and organized array of clothing and items. He pulls out several, then finds a small tool box. Sal opens it and grabs his screwdrivers, then he zips the bag and gets up. He goes to the bed frame pieces and sets to work putting them together. After around fifteen minutes, he drags the mattress into the room and puts it on his bed. He puts sheets, blankets, and pillows on the bed before going to the living room and grabbing his phone. 

He glances at his phone after some time; it’s around six. Sal scrolls through Postmates before deciding that tacos sound good and ordering some. He slumps onto the couch and sighs, taking out his pigtails and shaking his from side to side. He leans back and closes his eyes. A little rest. Just… a few minutes. 

* * *

Larry exhales the smoke from his lungs, tilting his head back. He passes the blunt to a girl with grey hair and enough eyeliner to be considered an honorary member of Kiss. She takes a hit and laughs.

“You sure Lisa isn’t gonna come down here and like, ground all of us?” Maple says as she passes the blunt to another girl with brown hair and a purple hoodie. Larry bursts into laughter. 

“Fuck no! She’s too busy fixing toilets and mopping to give a shit about what we could be doing down here.” The girl in the purple hoodie passes him the blunt. He takes a hit and coughs a little. “Besides she’s giving some new tenant a stupid keycard to the basement”. He passes it back to Maple. They continue their cycle a few more times before Larry checks his phone. 

“Ash, don’t ya have a curfew to be home by?” Ash looks at her phone and cusses under her breath. She grabs her things and rushes up the stairs in Larry’s room that leads to the back of the apartments. As soon as Larry hears the tell tale slamming of the door, he takes one last hit and puts out the blunt, stowing it away in one of the small pockets of his backpack. 

Maple practically pounces on him, pulling him forward by his shirt. They lock lips in a sloppy kiss as their hands caress anywhere and everywhere possible. She giggles, biting her lip and running her hands up and down Larry's’ chest.

“Mmm, we gotta stop doing this, Lar-bear.” Larry forces her chin up, kissing and biting at the flesh of her neck. Maple gasps, tangling her fingers in Larrys' long, dark brown locks. 

“I don’t see ya stopping me. Or not coming over. Lots of ways you could avoid me and - this.” He gestures to the two of them. Maple shrugs. 

“Oh well, I guess.” They kiss, and Larry pulls the girl flush against him. A knock on the door sends Maple flying out of Larry’s lap and onto the floor. Larry clears his throat. 

“What is it, mom!?” What the fuck could that woman possibly want? The door opens.

“Hey Larry? You mind keeping the boy from 402 company? We’re gonna have him for dinner-”

“Why the fuck is he staying for dinner with us!? Doesn’t he have food of his fucking own!?” Larry gets up. “And why in the hell do I gotta babysit the little-” Lisa smacks Larry upside the head. The loud pop radiates in the air. He looks up at his mother, eyes wide. She crosses her arms and glares down at her son, nostrils flared and her face red. 

“Young man! I am your mother, and you will listen to me! Sally is here because I said he can be.” _Sally? The fuck kind of name is that?_ Larry rolls his eyes. He looks away from her and at the floor, staring intently at a stain in the carpet. _Gonna have to clean that later._

Lisa takes a shaky breath. “Now, get your room picked up. I’m… going to go make dinner.” She rubs her forehead, turns and exits, leaving the door open. Larry goes to the door and slams it shut. He glares at the door handle. He wants to break the door. To punch it until it becomes little more than tiny slivers of wood. Instead, he flops back onto his bed, reaching for the joint and relighting it. Maple stands. She puts on her sweater and slings her backpack over her shoulder.

“I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Lar-bear.” Maple kisses his forehead and makes her way to the back stairs. He takes a hit. 

“Yeah. See ya tomorrow, Maps.” She gives a small grin, then goes upstairs, closing the door behind her as she leaves. Larry tilts his head back and closes his eyes. He was going to have to associate with the new neighbor. He sighs, covering his face with his hand. _Not yet. Just… a few minutes_.


	2. New Kid in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> First off, thank you all so much for so many reads and kudos. That blows me away, and I just want to say thank you. 
> 
> Second, I do want to clarify something about the story. The "slow burn" tag does not refer to sex or any spiciness. It refers to any actual romance between Larry and Sal. Don't worry. Within the next couple chapters I plan for there to be some spicy scenes, so be prepared. 
> 
> I also would like to apologize for it taking so long to get this chapter up. I had a really hard time with this particular chapter because I haven't been able to sit and write it all out in one go like I could with the first. For that reason, if you guys read any part that seems slow, or unnecessary, please let me know in the comments so i can edit accordingly and improve the quality of the story. 
> 
> Lastly, I want to address the chapter count. The chapter count is NOT set in stone. I will more than likely go beyond the 20 chapters i set for myself. I just set it as more of a way to limit how overwhelmed i can get when it comes to writing. 
> 
> Anyway, I've rambled long enough. Enjoy this chapter!

Sal stares at the ceiling of his virtually blank bedroom. His alarm clock blares, letting him know it is 6:30 am. He continues to stare at his ceiling. No posters. No pictures. Nothing to identify any personality of any person living in the room. 

Dinner last night was a disaster. He had planned to stay in the house. He had wanted to be away from everyone, but the Postmates guy must have been off his rocker because he left Sal’s food on the floor in the middle of the hallway outside his door. When the maintenance woman, he later found out her name is Lisa, came by, she swept it up, and before Sal knew it, his dinner was down the garbage chute. 

Sal came out of the apartment moments later and, once Lisa realized her mistake, apology after apology spilled from Lisa’s lips. She offered dinner, and refused to take no for an answer, so Sal ended up going to the basement and having dinner with her and her son. The worst part about dinner was Larry. The woman’s son was such a drastic departure from her. She brought a stranger into her home and fed him. Larry spent the whole dinner glaring and making snide comments. 

“What kind of name is Sally anyway?” Larry stabbed his fork into the lasagna, continuing to glare daggers at the shorter boy. His legs were stretched out in such a way that Sal was forced to put his feet under his chair. Sal unbuckled the bottom of his mask. He grabbed his fork. 

“I just don’t get it. You a dude or a chick?” Larry pointed his fork at Sal. Sal looked at him. 

“I’m a guy,” he said, quiet and low. Larry scoffed, continuing to eat. Sal took a small bite, carefully maneuvering the food underneath his mask in a way that insured no one would get a peek. He began to salivate. _Good._ He took another bite. _So hungry._

Larry continued his picking on the other boy. “The fuck you wearing a mask for? Think you’re too cool to actually look at people?” Lisa narrowed her eyes at her son.

“Larry Johnson!” she whispered, glancing nervously at Sal, who was completely focused on dinner. _How long had it been?_ Sal managed to get through three plates. Larry didn't take his eyes off Sal the entirety of dinner. In the end, after he finished his food, Larry got up and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

Sal sighs. That was definitely one of the worst experiences ever. He’s just moved here, and someone already hates him. How can that even be possible? 

He focuses his eye on an unpainted spot on the ceiling. _This is going to suck._ Sal turns to his still screaming alarm clock. 6:45 am. _Time to get up, I guess._ He sits up and peels the blanket off, swinging his legs one by one over the side of the bed. He presses his toes into the carpet, the fuzzy material going in between his toes. Sal stares at his toe nails. Pink. The nailpolish is already chipping away. He’ll have to repaint them soon. 

He stands, almost hopping off the bed, and goes to his dresser. Sal digs in the drawer, pulling clothes from it and carefully putting them on his chair sitting beside his dresser. Not much reason to be looking for a “proper” school outfit. All of his clothes were pretty much exactly the same. 

He closes the drawer and begins to pull on clothes. Red skinny jeans and a black, long sleeve shirt. He looks at his shoe collection and grabs a pair of simple, black flats. He slides them onto his feet. He sure was lucky that he’s so small. _Things might not fit me if I was much bigger._

He goes into the bathroom. He grabs his tooth brush and begins to brush his teeth. A pale face with no right eye stares back at him. He notices many of the scars around his eye are a pale pink; an improvement from the angry red that usually is present. He spits out his toothpaste and rinses his mouth with water. Sal grabs a small hand towel. He carefully dries his lips, taking special care in getting the towel into the notches in his lips where scars have formed but haven’t filled in the missing flesh. He stares at his reflection, and Sal comes to the conclusion that his nose is the most normal of his injured features. Even then, his nose looks more like a skeleton’s. 

He picks up his phone from the counter and checks the time. 7:20 am. Sal puts his glass eye into its socket and quickly ties his dyed blue hair into pigtails. He then puts on his prosthetic: a white mask with a pink portion over his right eye welded into place. 

He picks up his backpack, putting it on before exiting his room. His dad fumbles his keys and mumbles to himself. Sal stays quiet, walking to the door and opening it. His dad looks at him. 

“Oh! Morning, Sport. Headed for school?” Sal nods slowly. He traces the curves of the door knob with his fingers. The metal is cold. Silence fills the room. Henry is the first to speak. 

He clears his throat. “Well, uh, would you… would you like a ride to the school?” Sal opens his mouth. He wants to refuse. To say he has it under control, and that he can do this by himself. That he’ll be okay walking to school. _But… I don’t even know where it is._

“Yes, please.” Sal steps away from the door as his father walks over. The man smiles; its small and reserved. They both leave, make their way down the hallway, and enter the elevator. Sal plays with the straps of his backpack and keeps his eyes on his feet the whole duration of the ride down to the first floor. The elevator dings. 

Both men exit and make their way to the front doors. They pass by Mr. Addison’s apartment, and he calls out to Henry. 

“Ah, Mr. Fisher! Very nice to see you. Say, would you mind stopping for a second? I just need to get a few more signatures and secure your deposit…”. The man peeks out through his mail slot. He smiles, and it sends a shiver down Sal’s spine. Henry gives the keys to his son. 

“Go warm up the car, Sport. I’ll be out in a minute.” Henry turns back to Mr. Addison who is slipping paperwork and pen through his mail slot. Sal all but races out the building and to the car, unlocking the vehicle and climbing inside. Sal swipes the house key off the ring, then inserts the key into the ignition and turns. The car roars to life. The A/C blows warm air out as Sal slumps back into the passenger seat of the vehicle. He fiddles with his fingers, picking at the skin around his black painted nails. 

Henry comes out and gets in the driver's seat. Sal continues picking at his fingers. Before he knows it, they are outside the school. Henry looks over at his son. 

“I’ll see you when-”. Sal gets out and closes the door. As the car pulls away, Sal looks up at the school sign. Nockfell High School. From what Sal could tell, Nockfell is the kind of small town where everyone knows everyone. New faces never go unnoticed, and everyone knows everyone else’s personal business. _This is gonna be hell._

He sighs. He walks to the building and through the open double doors. Chatter erupts as soon as he steps passed the boundary that separates Nockfell from its younger counterparts. Sal makes a split second decision and pulls out his phone. _Better than having to try to interact with people._ He scrolls through his feed on Instagram. Each post is detailed and refined pieces of art from a variety of creators. _Wish I could do that._ Then, a single post with a group picture. Each person with big smiles. Sal looks at it for a solid minute. He reads a few of the comments. ‘ _Glad to see the freak’s gone.’ ‘Bet he offed himself.’ ‘Which is scarier - Sally Face or Sal?’_

Sal clicks on the profile and deletes them from the following list. He also elects to block them. He doesn’t need them. He doesn’t need anyone. He doesn’t need anyone…

Sal collides with another person and falls on the ground. A few giggles and laughs sound off, followed by a groan. 

“Why the _fuck_ are you getting in my way?” Sal looks up, and he rolls his eyes. Of course. It couldn’t have been someone else. It just had to be-

“Larry, I’m really not in the mood for this right now.” Sal stands up and readjusts his clothes. 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t wanna see a carny today, but oh, look! Here you are.” He smirks as his comment earns a chuckle from a girl with grey hair. Sal rolls his eyes. 

“And I didn’t want to deal with a self absorbed woodpecker, but oh, look. Here you are.” Sal puts his hand on his hip. Everyone around the taller teen erupts into laughter. Sal smiles to himself when Larry’s face turns red. 

Sal pushes past Larry, side stepping each time someone from his group attempts to pat him on the back. He manages to make it through the wall of people and down the hallway before Larry can turn and try to follow him. _I’ll be safe in class._

He pulls his phone back out, looks at the app for the school, and looks at his list of classes. _Math. Harriet Packerton._ Sal looks around the hall and notices he’s in the math hallway. He books it down the hall, glancing at each door number until he reaches the right room. Sal goes in and takes a seat. An old woman looks up from her seat. 

“Oh! Good morning. Are you perhaps the new student - a Mister,” she pauses and flips through her clipboard. “Sal Fisher?” He nods, breathing heavy. 

“Y-yes Ma’am.” Mrs.Packerton marks her attendance. Sal pulls out his journal. He opens to a random page that hasn’t been written on. He writes his thoughts, his dreams, abstract symbolism, and morbid stories within the pages of his journal, and today was no exception.

The bell rings, and students begin to file into the classroom. Sal doesn’t pay mind to any of them. He continues writing a story he had started the week prior. He is so absorbed in his project, he doesn’t register someone standing in front of his desk. 

“Johnson! Sit at your desk before I send you to the Office.” Larry scoffs, and goes to his desk. Right next to Sal. The teacher starts her lecture. She thankfully pretends Sal doesn’t exist. Larry, however, glares at Sal and makes faces at him every so often. Sal rolls his eye, going back to his journal. A balled up piece of lined paper hits the back of his head. He looks back and sees a blonde boy with grey eyes wearing black shorts, converse, a purple shirt with yellow detailing, and a smirk. Sal picks up the paper. _You’re fucking dead, freak._ Sal stares at the note. 

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Sal stands in line for his lunch. He stares blankly at the tray, going over the days events in his head. 

In every class, Larry was there. Every. Single. Class. Science; Larry sits on the other side of the room with that redhead and the girl with the purple shirt he was with earlier that morning. English; he sits three desks away in the same row as Sal. Spanish; Larry sits at Sal’s table in Spanish. 

Sal pays the lunch lady and canvases the small cafeteria. One empty table. He makes his way through a surprisingly large group of teenagers filling some of the voids of space in the lunchroom. He finally arrives and he sets his tray on the table. He sits, putting his backpack next to him, opening it and pulling out his journal for the umpteenth time today. He pulls the pen from the strap of his prosthetic and clicks it. He opens his journal to the story he’s been itching to finish all day and puts pen to paper. The words flow effortlessly. The _clack_ of something being dropped on the table pulls Sal from his trance. 

Larry looks down at the other teen with a smirk plastered to his face. He sits right next to Sal with his chin resting in his hand. _I can’t even get lunch away from him._

“What up, Carny?” Sal scoots away the slightest bit. He looks back at his journal and goes back to writing his story. _Ignore him._ Several other people sit at the table with them. He scoots closer to Larry. _Better than everyone else. At least I kind of know him._

Larry’s eyes go wide for a split second. His smirk transforms into a sinister grin. He leans in, whispering in Sal’s ear. 

“Awe. Is the little boy scared?” Larry twirls a lock of blue hair around his finger. Sal instinctively punches Larry in the gut. The teen doubles over as he clutches his stomach, but the grin remains plastered to his features. 

“Jeez. You can really fucking punch, dude.” Larry laughs. _How is he laughing at a time like this?_

“Don’t touch me.” Sal looks at his shaking hands. _Breath. Just breath._ Larry grabs a pigtail and pulls. Sal closes his eyes and winces. 

“P-Please stop.” Sal shakes. If one didn’t pay attention, they wouldn’t recognize that the boy was shaking. Larry did notice. 

“No.” He tugs again, making the smaller boy whimper in response to the treatment. Another boy with dark skin, dark hair and an expensive looking yellow cardigan speaks up. 

“Dude, would you, like, _not_ be the biggest gaylord to exist? You’re sullying my innocence and I need you to _stop._ ” Larry chuckles. 

“Neil, you and Todd have been dating for how long now? And _I’m_ the gaylord?” Sal looks up from his hands to see that the other teen is sitting next to the redheaded boy from science. _So his name is Todd._

Todd pushes his glasses up his nose and raises an eyebrow.

“Larry? How are you associated with… him?” Todd nods his head towards the blue haired teen and pays no mind to the fact that Neil has a hand on his thigh as he begins to eat his homemade lunch. 

“The moocher just moved in.” Everyone stares in collective shock and curiosity at Sal. 

Sal rolls his eye and mumbles, “I’m not a moocher. Not my fault your mom threw my food away.” Larry narrows his eyes and hunches down to get eye level with Sal.

“You got something to say, Weirdo?” Sal shakes his head, stabbing his spork into the school lunch. 

“That’s what I thought,” he says, mumbling “Fucking freak” under his breath as he sits up straight. 

“Wait. Is _this_ the Sally that was for dinner last night?” The girl’s eyebrows furrow, and she worries the hem of her purple shirt between her fingers. Larry glares at the girl. 

“And who the fuck told you _Ashlynn_?” he snarls. The girl flings food at him with her spork. 

“Wow. Who woulda thunk you could be such an ass wipe?” She rolls her eyes. ”If you must know, Maple told me. She actually told me _all_ about last night.” A smirk appears on her face as Larry’s face visibly loses color. 

“Everything, huh?” He glances over and glares at Maple, who is sitting next to _Chug,_ a fatty with green hair who seems to be being doted on by the goth girl. 

“Everything.” Larry starts eating. _Finally. He shut up._

Sal was utterly in awe at this odd group. Drama. Possible romance. Everything for an entertaining story, and he gets to witness this. He turns a few pages in his journal and begins writing with vigor. Right before finishing his sentence, someone calls for his attention. 

“Uh Sally?”Sal looks at him. 

“Yes?” He tilts his head the slightest bit. 

“Would it be, uh, alright if I had your lunch?” Chug visibly swallows, his hands clenched into fists so tight the knuckles are white. Sal watches a single bead of sweat slide from Chug’s forehead to his chin and drip onto the table. He pushes his tray towards Chug. 

“Sure.” Chug quickly devours the subpar fair, and Sal goes back to writing. _Just a little longer. Then, you can go to class and not deal with any of them-_

The bell rings. Sal quickly packs up his stuff, and bolts for the door. Someone grabs his backpack and pulls him back with so much strength, Sal’s feet come off the ground entirely. 

“The fuck you think you’re going, pipsqueak?” Larry glares down at him. His hand is still wrapped firmly around the top handle of the backpack. _This fucking prick._

“Class.” Sal’s simple answer makes Larry scoff. 

“No shit, Sherlock. I mean where the fuck do you think you’re going without this?” Larry holds his phone out of his reach. _How did he manage to steal that?_

Larry unlocks the phone - _curse me for not setting up a passcode_ \- and begins to snoop through it. Larry smirks at the screen. He then looks down at Sal. 

“Come on. Time for music, midget.” Larry pushes the baffled teen forward. _No. No more._ Him and Larry arrive right as the bell rings. Larry makes Sal sit next to him. As the teacher begins to speak, Sal stares blankly at the floor. _I am so fucked._

* * *

Sal walks down the sidewalk with Larry, Todd, Chug and everyone else. Everyone is excited. Apparently, everyone was going to Larry’s for movies. _Seems like fun. I guess actual friends do things like that._ Sal grips his backpack straps. Sal’s feet propel him forward; he doesn’t notice when the group splits, and the majority of the group goes to the back of the apartments. 

He enters the elevator, and Todd and Neil join him. _Great. More people I have to humiliate me._ Sal puts his headphones in. _Just ignore them, and they’ll leave you alone._ They glance at him every so often. Todd’s brows are knit together, tears welling up the smallest bit. Neil has one eyebrow raised with the rest of his face neutral to the point of being unreadable. _Why are they looking at me?_

Sal tilts his head to left, making one of his pigtails dangle. A visbal shiver travels through both boy’s spines, and they make a hasty exit when the elevator reaches the second floor. 

Sal relaxes a bit. He leans his head back, resting against the wall. _Finally, I’m alone._ When the elevator dings, he exits into the hallway, and is in the apartment before he realizes it. He tosses his bag onto the couch and goes to his room. Sal flops onto his bed, and stares up at his ceiling. _He was there all goddamn day._ He looks at his lock screen. Almost 3:00 pm. He takes off his mask and hangs it on his bedpost. He gets under the blankets, rolling to face the wall as an orange and white cat jumps onto the bed. He feels the animal crawl under the blanket and press against his back. 

“Goodnight, Gizmo.” The cat meows back, and soon for Sal, the white of the wall is replaced with black.


	3. Nightmares and Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here's another update for you guys! I'm particularly excited for this and the next couple of chapters. Things are gonna get spicy, so be looking out for these next few chapters. Hopefully, I can get the next one out in a couple days. Enjoy!

Sal is sitting in a field. Summer is coming to an end. Flowers are shriveling up, all of their pieces turning brown. The grass is no longer green. Some of the trees have already begun to change color and even begin to shed their leaves in anticipation of the upcoming cold front that is sure to happen in the coming months. 

He runs his hands along the ground beneath him. He jumps, glancing down to confirm he’s sitting on a blanket. The mustard colored fabric feels soft but aged. 

“Sal, Honey. Would you like some food, Sweetie?” She hands him a small paper plate with grapes and half a sandwich. Sal takes a bite, discovering the contents of the sandwich are tuna fish with turkey and pickles. He looks up at her. He watches her blonde hair and brown summer dress blow in the wind. She smiles down at him, brushing hair away from his forehead and face. 

A dog barks. Her face swirls and morphs into a misshapen black blob. Smoke engulfs him. Sal coughs, tears welling in his eyes.

“Mom? Mom! Mom, please-”. Sal shoots upright and screams. He wrestles with the blankets, hyperventilating in his attempt to breath.

He opens his eyes, finding his room to be smoke free. He lays back down. Sal glances at his phone. 3:47 am. He turns on his heating blanket and curls up into it. _Sleep. Just sleep._ But he knows he won’t. He can’t. Ever since he moved here, he’s been having nightmares again. _What am I supposed to do? They’ve been going on for almost a month straight now._ He stares at the the still blank and bleak walls.

“Sleep. Just… sleep,” he whispers. He closes his eyes, drifting back into oblivion. 

* * *

Larry scratches his chin as he absent mindedly plays Mortal Kombat. Anything to keep his brain busy was a god send at this point. He glances at his stack of homework. _No way I’m doing that shit at three in the morning._

He mutters under his breath as he puts out his cigarette. “Fuck that.” Larry continues his game, but eventually, even kicking ass doesn’t seem to be a good enough distraction. 

He stands and makes his way to the easel that sits at the foot of his bed. A shelf sits next to it. A palette sits on top with a bundle of paint brushes, all varying in size, shape, and texture. He picks up the palette and a round brush, pulling a few colors from the shelves and squirting the colors onto the piece of wood. 

Larry stares at the canvas for a moment. He then dips his brush in varying creams and greys, moving the brush after each dip to create the shape of a skull with the top cracked open. After a quick rinse in a jar of water, Larry dips the brush in red and begins to sketch out a few roses around and coming out of the skull. He continues to work, meticulously adding detail and depth to each portion of the piece. By the time he finally sets down his supplies, the sun has already begun to rise, illuminating the stairway leading to the back of the apartments in the early morning light. _Guess I should probably get ready since I’m actually up._

Larry changes his shirt, disregarding the fact he should probably change his jeans as well. He puts on some clean socks, pulling on his chucks shortly after. He throws on some deodorant and picks up his backpack. He unzips the largest pocket, pulling a large bottle of mouthwash from its depths before rezipping it and slinging it over his shoulder. He ascends the stairs to the outside world. He begins his early morning trek to the corner store while simultaneously rinsing his mouth with the blue dyed alcoholic concoction recommended by dentists everywhere. He screws the cap back on and tosses it back into his bag before spitting out the foul liquid. 

Larry pulls his phone and headphones from his pants pocket and inserts the earbuds into his ears. He puts on some music and continues with his morning stroll, passing by a few cars and people as he does so. When he arrives at the glorious refuge of the 7-11, he enters and quickly grabs a few bags of chips and some sodas. Larry goes to the register, paying for his items and briskly exiting the store.   
  


“Yo! Larry, my man, what up?” A man with a bright red mohawk, dark skin, and punked out clothes slaps a hand onto Larry’s shoulder. Larry grins.

“Robert! What’s up with you? You’re out a bit early, don’tcha think?” Both men chuckle at the joke.

“I thought I’d take a nice, chill trip. Turns out, when ya take a trip like I did, ya don’t sleep for, like,” the man counts on his fingers. “Three, maybe four days? I don’t remember _exactly_ how many days.” Larry shakes his head and laughs. 

“Dude, when ya gonna kick the blow? Days on days without sleep isn’t good for you, man.” Larry hands Robert a fifty. 

“As soon as you quit pretending to be Marley, Bro.” Robert gives him a bag. Larry laughs. 

“Fat chance.” Robert salutes him, and heads down the street. Larry puts the Ziploc in his bag. 

Larry checks the time. 7:42 am. _Still got time to walk with Maple._ He starts walking towards the school. 

* * *

Today is somehow Larry’s goddamn lucky day. He scored weed in the morning, got to walk _alone_ with Maple, and now, she’s been all up on him in the old janitor’s closet for almost the entire first two periods of the day. 

Her lips gently press against his skin, alternating between his jaw, his Adam’s apple, and his collarbone. One her hands is pulling on the collar of his t shirt, giving her easy access to her canvas. Her other hand is palming the front of Larry’s jeans. Each squeeze is making the already tight fabric more restricting. 

“We really have to stop this.” Each word is followed by a kiss to Larry’s skin. She begins unfastening his jeans. 

“And stopping means you taking off my clothes?” He smirks as she gets on her knees in front of him. She looks up at him, placing one hand on his hip as she begins to slowly jerk him off with the other. 

“I-I’m serious Larry. This is the last time.” Larry scoffs and grips her hair as she begins kissing along his entire length. 

“ I-I’ll believe that when I see it.” He tilts his head back and rests his head against the wall. She pushes Larry’s hand away from her and pulls herself away from him. 

Maple stands up, taking a step away from Larry. He looks at her. 

“What the hell?” His brows are knit together. She glares at him. 

“It’s over. I can’t keep doing this with you.” Larry raises one of his eyebrows. 

“Why not? I’m not with anyone, you’re not with any-”. He stops. 

“You’re with Chug aren’t you?” Maple’s eyes go wide for a split second as she looks up at Larry. 

“Wh-what!? Pfft, no. Why would _I_ be with _Chug_? That’s too-”.

“Cut the shit Maple!” Larry quickly readjusts and refastens his clothes. Maple stares at him, her expression blank. Larry takes a deep breath. 

“No more bullshit. Are you, or are you not, dating Chug?” His glaring eyes pierce through her.

“Yes.” Her reply is quiet. 

Larry grabs his bag and pushes past her, leaving the closet as the bell rings. She follows after him. 

“W-wait, Larry-”. She grabs his arm. Larry shrugs her off, turning to face her. 

“No. No more of this back and forth. You’re right - we’re _over._ You have fun with Chug.” 

He waves to her and turns, walking away despite her pleas for him not to leave. 

He goes to English, and takes his seat in the empty classroom. _First time for everything, I guess._

He pulls out his sketchbook. He doesn’t think; he just starts drawing. He listens to the footsteps and sounds of shuffling backpacks as people come into class. 

“What’s that you’re drawing?” Larry jumps at the sound, instinctively dropping his pencil on the desk before turning to see who it is that decided bugging him was a great idea. 

“How is that any of your motherfuck-”. Larry gulps. Sal is standing next to him. Today, the fucker decided to wear his signature black sweater, which isn’t a surprise. What is surprising is the red skirt, black tights, and dark red wedge heels he is wearing. Larry can’t help but notice that the skirt is just barely long enough to pass the school dress code. He also just so happens to notice the black lace choker around his neck and the fact that Sal has put his hair not in pigtails, but instead, he has put his hair up in a ponytail with a red bow. _Since when did this fuckwad decide dressing up was his thing?_

“Earth to Larry Johnson.” Sal’s voice cuts through Larry’s rampant thoughts, and the freak has got his head cocked slightly to the side in the cutest and most girly way possible. 

“The fuck are you wearing?” _Great. Now, you just sound like a major asshole. Wait, since when did that matter?_

“Oh, this? I… just figured I should probably get the need to wear a skirt out of my system _before_ it gets too cold.” Sal trains his eyes on him. Larry clears his throat.

“Well, uh, it looks… _nice_ on you.” Sal blinks. 

“ _You_ think _I_ look… _nice_?” Larry nods.

“Yeah. You look… _nice_.” Sal’s eyes narrow the slightest amount. 

“In the entire month I’ve been here, all you ever do is make fun of me. Now your giving me compliments?” Through the eye holes in the mask, Larry can see part of a pair of blue eyebrows knit together. 

“Do I need to spell it out to you? Are you that dumb?” Larry raises his eyebrow. Sal smiles. 

“Thanks Larry.” Larry rolls his eyes.

“It was a one-time thing. Don’t let it go to your head, freakazoid.” Sal rolls his eyes and heads to his seat. As he sits, Larry watches as the skirt hikes up, exposing more of those gorgeous thighs. _Fuck. Fuck, this is_ really _bad._ Spending the morning with Maple was the most idiotic thing Larry has ever done. Because now, the only thoughts his pent up brain can think up is how hot _Sal’s legs are._

Instead of paying attention to the class at all, Larry begins drawing legs. Thin, toned legs. Then, the legs begin to have on stockings, tights, leggings. Then, Larry begins to add a skirt to each pair of legs. Then, he begins to draw the legs with any type of heeled shoe he can think of - which is wedged heels. He continues to draw legs for all of class. Thin, beautiful, sexy legs. _Sal’s legs._

The bell rings, pulling Larry from his trance. He slams his sketchbook closed, quickly throwing it into his bag before bolting from the room to his next class. _It’s okay. Nothing wrong with thinking his legs are hot. They do look fucking stunning in those tights and that skirt. Bet they’d look better bare-_

Larry makes a direct beeline for the bathroom. _Water. Yeah, water is just the thing I need to cool off._ When he arrives at the bathroom, he immediately scurries to a sink and begins splashing his face with cold water. _Naked grandmas. Think naked grandmas._

Larry takes a few deep breaths. He stands up straight, leaves the bathroom, and heads to Spanish. He gets in the room just as the bell rings, and he heads over to his table - the table he shares with Sal. _I’m so fucked._


	4. The Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chapter is really spicy. And just so everyone can rest easy, next chapter will pick EXACTLY where this one left off. 
> 
> There’s a few tags I plan to add, but so people are well aware, there’s a relationship tag I won’t be adding because it’ll ruin a surprise I have for later. 
> 
> Anyways, please let me know how I did, cause this is my first successful sex scene and I wanna know what people think! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sal plays with his hair, twirling a thin piece around his finger. The curly lock bounces back into place each time the boy lets go of curled up tendril. Larry stares, noticing the split ends and bits of blonde scattered around the roots.  _ He’s never had his roots showing, right?  _

Ash begins to demonstrate art techniques to Sal. Ash verbalizes her instructions, but all Larry sees is the movement of Ash’s lips with nothing but radio static being expelled as her hands move to physically express her words. He watches as Sal stares with intense focus, soaking up each line and assumed word spilling out from her throat. His grip tightens around his pencil.  _ Little fucker seems to be enjoying himself.  _

Larry grips his pencil tighter, turning back to his own drawings.  _ Whatever. Not my deal.  _ A fairy with long, flowing, tendrils of hair sits with her face turned away from him. Her long legs are carefully positioned in front of her as she sits by the bank of a glowing river. One arm is wrapped around her knees, while her other hand is in the water. 

Her wings are thin. Her hair is thin. Her arms are thin. She is the embodiment of grace and elegance with her tiny frame. Everything is her own.  _ Except her legs.  _

Larry continues to stare, hoping his eyes will bore an irreparable hole through the page. He continues to analyze the page.  _ Nothing about her is her; she is him.  _ He sets his pencil down and closes the sketch book, staring at a random blank corner of the lunch room.  _ Don’t look at him.  _ Larry glances over out of the corner of his eye. 

Sal is leaned over a piece of paper, pencil in hand. His grip is delicate. His pencil movements are methodical. Larry watches as pieces of hair fall from being tucked behind Sal’s ear. 

Larry clenches his fist tighter.  _ Don’t look at him. Don’t even listen.  _ He can feel heat seeping into his palm.

Sally’s voice cuts through the static. Every word is unintelligible, but the soft deep sound sends shivers through Larry’s body.  _ Stop listening. _

Larry hears shuffling and pages flipping. The sound of journal being gently placed on the table echoes in his eardrums.  _ Don’t pay attention to him.  _ Sal leans back, brushing shoulders with Larry for a brief moment. He feels Sal’s hip gently press into his thigh. He clenches his fist, pressing his nails into the skin of his palm.  _ Ignore it.  _

He listens as pages turn. Larry slowly opens his palm underneath the table. Several crescent shaped punctures are now in the palm of his hand. Red oozes from the cuts.  _ You’re so dumb.  _ He grabs his stuff, zipping his bag closed.  _ Why couldn’t you just ignore it like you were supposed to?  _ Everyone looks at him as he stands.  _ Bathroom. Yeah, go to the bathroom.  _

“Larry? Where are you going?” Maple pulls on her sleeve. Larry turns his gaze towards her. His eyes alone could burn a hole right through her. His face is curled into a snarl with his teeth bared. His expression resembles that of a rabid dog.

Larry slams his hand against the table. “Do I need a fucking reason leave!?” Everyone collectively jumps as others in the small cafeteria turn towards the scene. 

“No, I just thought-” Maple’s words are cut off by Larry slamming his fist into the table. 

“You fucking “ _ thought  _ ”? Thought what!?” He narrows his eyes.  _ Why does she think she’s entitled to anything?  _ Maple fiddles with the hem of her shirt sleeve as she stares up at him. 

“Guess what? News flash: I don’t give a shit what you think, bitch.” His expression is cold. His eyes burn with an intensity the poor girl had only ever seen directed at people who hurt or disrespected her or the rest of their friends.  _ What did I do to him? What’s wrong with me?  _

The rest of the group, the rest of the school, watches in dead silence as tears begin to dribble from her eyes. She mutters out “I’m sorry” repeatedly, with eyes blown wide. Larry rolls his eyes, putting in one of his headphones. 

“Whatever. See ya ‘round.” He slings his bag over his shoulder and leaves the cafeteria. 

Sal turns his gaze back to everyone else once Larry disappears into the hallways of the school. Most of the rest of the cafeteria has lost interest in the group’s drama, deciding that disgusting bologna sandwiches are more important. Neil and Todd are whispering among themselves. Maple is uncontrollably sobbing into Chug’s chest whilst he strokes her hair and rubs her back. Sal looks over at Ash. Her face is red. Her left eyebrow and eyelid are twitching. Her fists are clenched so tight, her knuckles and fingers have turned stark white. 

Sal glances towards Larry’s usual seat next to him. He feels a twinge in his chest.  _ Why does everything feel so wrong?  _ He looks at the table top, noticing something on its surface. Upon closer inspection, he recognises it as a small, bright red smudge on the table. He scoots closer, examining the smudge. It’s a fairly large splotch considering all Larry did was slam the side of his fist against it. Sal focuses on the smudge for a few moments.  _ He wouldn’t be bleeding from impact alone.  _

He turns his attention back to his friends. Ash is the first to break the silence. 

“What the fuck is his problem!? I mean, I get everyone has problems, but, like, seriously!? How much of a dick do you have to be to make someone  _ cry  _ ?” She gets up and makes her way over to Maple. Sal goes back into his own head.  _ What is he so worked about? He seemed fine earlier…  _

“Didn’t you guys notice how off he's been today?” Neil looks around the table. Stunned expressions stare back at him. 

“Like he’s distracted by something…”, Sal whispers.  _ Did something happen at home?  _ Maple and Ash look at Sal. 

“ _ Distracted?  _ You think him being  _ distracted  _ is the reason he is willing to make his supposed best friend  _ cry _ ?” The venom in Ash’s voice is thick and spilling into every single syllable she speaks.  _ Breathe.  _

“Of course not. I was simply adding onto Neil’s observation.” Ash shakes her head, holding Maple in a tight embrace.

“He has been extremely off today. He gave me a compliment in English, and he hasn’t been nearly as insufferable as usual”, Sal continues, his words feeling rushed and jumbled together as he speaks. 

“Wait, what? Larry Johnson paid Sally a compliment?” Neil laughs. “Oh man, you must’ve just about shit yourself!” Sal rolls his eye.

“No, actually, I thanked him.” Chug chokes on his soda. Neil and Todd raise their eyebrows, and both girl’s jaws drop. Sal blinks. 

“What?” Sal looks back at everyone else.  _ Did I say something wrong? _

“Just a little shocked. You two are so at each other’s throats all the time”, Maple says, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “Hard to believe you guys could be anything other than horrible towards each other…”. Sal nods.  _ That’s an understatement.  _

Sal recalls when Larry tripped him in the hallway right outside the music classroom. He had been so angry, he had punched the fucker on instinct. One thing led to another, and within a few seconds, they were brawling. Sal had punched Larry a few times in the face, Larry retaliating in a similar fashion. They served a week of detention during lunch where they had to “get along”.  _ That was the worst week ever.  _ Everyone continues on with their lunch as Sal continues to ponder, chewing the inside of his cheek.

The bell rings, and the entire cafeteria groans. Sal collects his things and carefully puts them in his backpack. Everyone follows suit, with Neil and Todd leaving for class first. Sal slings his backpack over his shoulder. When he looks up, Ash and him are the only two left. They make their way out of the lunch room and down the hall. They begin to split at an intersection. 

“Where you going, Sally? Music is this way.” Ash points her finger in the direction she is walking. 

“I just… need to use the bathroom.” Sal bites his lip.  _ Thank god I wear a prosthetic.  _ Ash nods, though her expression proves she’s less than convinced. 

“Alrighty then. Just… make sure you get to class, okay?” She smiles, small but pronounced. 

“I will. I’ll see you in Art.” They head in their respective directions. Sal glances behind him, finding that Ash has disappeared into the mob in the hallway.  _ It’s now or never.  _ Sal takes off down the hallway. He checks each bathroom; Larry is nowhere to be found.

Sal makes his way to the last bathroom.  _ Maybe Larry is in here.  _ He stands in the hallway, staring at the door as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.  _ Why am I doing this? He might not even be here. Even if he is, why would he want to talk to me? He hates my guts.  _ Sal puts his hand on the door.  _ Right?  _

Sal pushes open the door. Larry is by the sink. His hands are on either side of the porcelain bowl, with his body hunched over it. His bag is on the floor next to his feet. As soon as he hears the door close, Larry looks up from the sink. He turns towards the noise and sees Sal.  _ What the fuck does he want? _

“Well yippee. I get to be Fisher’s next charity case! Whatcha gonna teach this time, Oh Great One?” Sal rolls his eyes. 

“If you must know, I came here because you’re bleeding. No other seemingly righteous reason”, Sal lies as he takes a couple steps towards Larry, dropping his bag next to the other boy’s. Larry squeezes his eyes shut as he turns away from the smaller boy.  _ Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look, don’t lookdon’tlookdon’tlook- _

Sal gently taps his arm. Larry looks back at him. Sal’s icy blue eyes stare up at him. Despite how blank the mask is, Sal’s expression seems soft and… caring.  _ He wants to help me.  _

“I don’t particularly care about the reason why you are bleeding, but do you mind if I take a look at your hand?” Larry feels the heat building in his body. Two different heat waves collide and swirl together.  _ No, stay the fuck away from me.  _ Larry lets go of the sink and turns his full attention to Sal. He slams his fist into the wall next to him, making the other boy jump.

“Why  _ the fuck  _ are you so concerned about me!?” Larry takes a step forward. Sal takes a small step back. Larry watches the boy’s body tense and shake like a leaf in the wind. 

“Why is it  _ any  _ of your goddamn business whether or not I’m injured? Huh!?” Sal takes a few more steps backwards, but Larry is much faster. Two steps forward and his hands are gripping his arms. The taller teen shakes him a little.  _ He’s so tiny. _

“Answer me!” Sal stares up at him with wide eyes.  _ Run. I need to run.  _

Sal attempts to wriggle himself free, but Larry is so much stronger than he is. At every attempt to run, Larry’s grip tightens significantly more. Larry slams his back into the nearest wall. Sal winces. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ makes you  _ think  _ I want to be anywhere  _ near you  _ ?” Sal looks at Larry. Teeth bared. Face contorted into pure rage.  _ He absolutely hates me.  _

“What makes you think you’re  _ so  _ goddamn  _ important  _ that you can come in here and expect me to want your help!?” Sal averts his gaze from Larry’s face.  _ He did this all because of me. Because he hates me.  _

“Am I the reason you treated Maple like that?” His question is quiet, timid, more like a whisper to himself. Larry’s expression softens. 

“Am I the reason you made her cry?” Sal looks up at him. His face looks stoic. Even his eyes don’t betray him. 

Larry stares back.  _ How does he not get that my issue isn’t with him this time?  _ He opens his mouth to protest, then he stops.  _ Could I use this to my advantage? _

He smirks. He lets go of Sal’s arms, crowding the smaller boy into a corner. Larry puts one hand next to Sal’s head, creating a barricade with his arm, getting within an inch of Sal’s face. He runs his thumb along the underside of the shorter boy’s chin, slowly licking his lips. Larry leans in, his lips right next to Sal’s ear. 

“You’ve been a frustratingly heavy distraction today.” The low, husky whisper sends a shiver down Sal’s spine.  _ Distraction? How have I been a distraction? _

“I haven’t been able to focus on anything.” Larry slowly slides his knee between Sal’s legs. He moves even closer, enveloping the smaller boy with his much larger frame. 

“The only thing I’ve been able to think about is all the fucked up things I wanna do to you.“ His forehead is pressed against Sal’s, making the tips of their noses touch. He can feel, see, and hear the moment the other teen’s breath hitches. 

“L-Larry-”. He puts his hands on Larry’s chest in a half-hearted attempt to put some sort of distance between them.  _ This can’t be happening.  _

“How do you expect me to think straight when you’re dressed like a cute little girl?” Larry wraps his hand around Sal’s throat.  _ I’m trapped. There’s nothing I can do to get out of this.  _

“What are you going to do to make it up to me?” Larry asks, his voice dangerous and sensual. His stare burns into Sal. Sally looks at the floor. His breathing is uneven. His body feels like it’s on fire.  _ What the hell is going on with me?  _

He looks into the taller teen’s eyes. Larry’s pupils are blown, his breathing just the slightest bit erratic. Sal swallows, his legs going weak. He grips onto Larry’s shirt as Larry begins to press his thigh further in between Sal’s legs, rubbing against his already completely hard cock.  _ How am I getting hard right now? He is forcing me to be here.  _ He pants and grips Larry’s shirt tighter. His reply is soft and barely audible.  _ I have no choice.  _

“However you want me to.” Larry feels heat coil in his gut.  _ There it is.  _ He pushes Sal’s head back, exposing his throat that is wearing that pretty little black lace choker.  _ Wanna rip it off with my teeth.  _ He presses his lips against Sal’s neck, the other boy immediately melting into Larry’s touch.  _ Wanna bite his neck.  _ Larry moves his hands to Sally’s wrists, pinning them beside his head and to the wall in one swift movement. Sal’s arches his back, pressing their bodies together.  _ Closer. Need to get him closer.  _

Larry kisses a trail down his neck to his collarbone, moving fabric to gain better access to the bare skin underneath. Sal exhales, wrapping his hand around the back of Larry’s neck. 

Larry slides his hands up and under that ridiculously sexy skirt. He can feel Sal shiver as his hands wander up the boy’s thighs, cupping his ass. He squeezes the surprisingly plump flesh, pulling a delicious moan from the other boy’s lips. Sal slides a hand up and under Larry's shirt.  _ He’s so warm. And firm.  _ Sal digs his nails into Larry’s chest as he continues fondling him underneath the skirt.  _ I want to feel more.  _

Larry bites and sucks on Sally’s neck, making his way to the smaller boy’s ear. A symphony of moans and gasps come from Sal’s mouth as he teases the flesh. _ I wanna hear more.  _

Larry resumes his assault on Sal’s neck, leaving hickies and bite marks on any section of exposed skin he can find. Sal moves his hands into Larry’s hair as he tilts his head back.  _ More. More. More.  _ The one thought Sal can actually process is  _ more.  _

Sal grabs onto and squeezes the taller boy’s thigh on reflex. The action makes Larry jerk.  _ Who the fuck does he think he is?  _ Larry smirks, then lifts Sally up and pins his back to the wall. He wraps the smaller teen’s legs around his hips. Sal squeaks, moving his arms to be around Larry’s neck.  _ Two can play at this game, fucking tease. _

Larry begins to slowly grind into the other boy. Sal tilts his head back further as he moans. The sound echoes throughout the bathroom. Larry quickly unbuckles the bottom strap of Sally’s mask, sliding his hand underneath it and over Sal’s mouth.

“Shut up! You’re gonna get us caught”, he growls as Sal attempts to be quiet. Footsteps echo in the school hallways outside the bathroom door.  _ Fucking hell.  _ Larry removes his hand from Sal’s mouth and sets him down. He looks over at the wall.  _ We’re by the light switch.  _ The door opens, and Larry hits the light switch as fast as humanly possible. As the intruder shuffles around searching for the light, Sal rebuckles his prosthetic and readjusts his clothing. The light turns back on. 

“What in the world is going on here?” Mrs.Packerton stands in the entryway, her arms crossed over her chest as she stares down the two. Larry clears his throat. 

“We-well you see-”.  _ What the fuck are you even gonna tell her? She can probably very clearly tell what exactly was just happening.  _ Mrs.Packerton cuts him off before he has to bother with an excuse. 

“You boys  _ should  _ have been to class over 30 minutes ago.” They look at eachother.  _ The second bell rang? When did that happen? _

“Yes, Mrs.Packerton, we’ll get right to class”, Sal says. Sal picks up both bags, handing Larry his bag, before he puts on his own.

“That's better. Now, get going.” Mrs.Packerton holds the door. Both boys exit. Larry gets behind Sal and puts his hands on Sal’s shoulders.  _ Time for plan B.  _ He pushes the boy in the direction of class at a snail’s pace. He glances behind himself, watching as the old bat goes into her classroom. Once Mrs.Packerton is gone, Larry pushes Sally in the opposite direction. The startled boy looks at him. 

“W-wait, Larry, we’re supposed to-”. Larry rolls his eyes.

“Live a little, won’tcha? Besides, we’re nowhere close to finishing what we started, and there ain’t no way I can go back to class with a hard on.” Sal nods.  _ I suppose that makes sense.  _

Larry stops once they arrive at the old janitor’s closet.  _ Who woulda thought I’d be coming back here.  _ He looks down the hall, then he pulls the door open and shoves Sal inside the cramped room. He closes the door behind him and drops his bag. Sal glances around the pitch black closet. 

“Where even are we?” Sal jumps as a pair of hands find their way onto his hips. 

“Some old, abandoned, janitor's closet. I found it last year.” Larry pushes Sal against a wall, again, proceeding to unbuckle Sal’s mask. Sal begins to shake, a cold sweat breaking out across his whole body. _ No. No, stop! _

“Wh-what are you doing?” Sal pushes Larry’s hands away.  _ You can’t do that! _

“Uh, taking off your mask? What else would I be doing?” Sal puts his hands on his prosthetic.  _ Why would he want to see that? _

“Why?” Larry starts kissing Sal’s neck. He kisses down to the smaller boy’s collarbone. Sal bites his lip as he grabs hold of the other boy’s shoulders. Larry slowly trails his tongue back up the other boy’s neck, biting down when Sal tangles his fingers in his hair. He presses his lips to Sal’s ear.

“You said you’d make it up to me right?” His low voice sends a jolt through the smaller boy’s body. 

“I have few things in mind, but, in order to really do that, you’ll have to take off the mask.” Sally stares up in disbelief. Larry rolls his eyes.  _ What’s his issue? _

“Look, it’s too dark for either of us to actually see anything. So, if that’s what you're worried about, you can stop now.” He supposes that is a fair point. He takes in a deep breath, reaching around to undo his buckles.  _ There is nothing to worry about. _

Sal removes the prosthetic. He drops his backpack onto the floor, then the prosthetic on top of it. The scent of weed and Axe body spray hits first. He always forgets how much the prosthetic actually conceals. 

Larry presses his lips against Sal’s. The simple action makes Sal’s head spin. _ Who knew kissing could be this good?  _ Larry forces his tongue into the other boy’s mouth, marvelling at the lack of protest.  _ Such a good boy.  _

He wraps his hand around Sal’s throat, and Sal leans into the hand.  _ Wow. Is he really into that?  _ Larry squeezes, listening as a small sound escapes Sal’s mouth. He digs his nails into the smaller boy’s hip. Sal grabs onto his shirt, pulling him in.  _ I need him closer.  _

Larry breaks. He spins Sal around, pinning the other boy’s chest against the wall. He forces Sal’s back to arch. He flips the skirt up, leaving nothing but a thin layer of black tights and underwear. Larry holds Sal’s hips and begins to mercilessly rock his hips into the other boy. Sal moans, the sound high pitched and breathless.

“You like that, baby boy?” He whispers into Sal’s ear, the nickname sending a wave of heat through Sal’s body. 

“Y-yes”, he whispers, his lips responding before his brain can process.  _ What am I doing?  _ Larry tugs his head back by his ponytail. A small, strangled noise escapes his throat.  _ Control yourself, Sal! _

“Did you seriously not fucking hear what I  _ just  _ said?” A shiver travels from his head to his toes.  _ But this is so much better than that.  _

“No,” he responds, pressing his ass into Larry’s hips more. Larry clears his throat.

“ I-  _ fuck  _ \- I’m gonna fuck you.”  _ Please. Please, do something to make the heat go away.  _ Larry groans into his ear, biting his earlobe. 

“Didn’t know you could beg like that.” Larry fumbles with the tights, his fingers searching for the hem.  _ Wait, I actually said that out loud?  _ Sal moves his hands to help when he hears a  _ riiip.  _ Calloused fingers brush across his skin, eliciting a gasp from Sal. 

“Fuck you’re even wearing girls underwear”, Larry mumbles as he runs his fingers along the edge, pulling his hands away with  _ snap  _ of elastic. He can hear Sal panting, each breath shallow and loud. He can feel the smaller boy’s hips wiggle and writh against him. 

Larry leans down, grabbing for his bag and finding it after a few moments. He unzips the largest pocket and begins digging around. 

“Wh-what are you do-doing?”  _ Dude’s dense as all hell.  _ He pulls a bottle of lube from his bag and shrugs, dropping the backpack onto the floor. 

“Grabbing lube, duh. Dicks don’t just go into asses without something extra, unfortunately.” Larry presses his body against Sal’s, kissing and biting at the back of his neck. He leans into the attention, pulling on Larry’s belt loops to get him closer. 

“You only have to be a little patient, baby boy.” A shiver runs along Sal’s spine.  _ Why do I enjoy that so much?  _

Larry starts undoing his belt, the buckle clanking as each of the metal pieces is moved. A button pops; then, a zipper is quickly undone. A bottle cap opens with a  _ pop _ .  _ Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! _

Larry strokes himself a few times, spreading lube along his length. He moves the panties out of his way. He feels around, finding Sal’s hole and slowly running the pad of his thumb around the rim. 

“Relax, baby. I can’t do anything till you do.” Sal bites his lip.  _ Relax.  _ Larry pulls his thumb away, replacing it with-  _ Oh god that’s his dick.  _

Larry rubs the tip of his cock against the hole. He holds Sal’s hip. He presses the tip in. Sal squeezes his eyes shut, gripping at the wall. Larry pushes in deeper, stretching Sal further and further. It pinches, then burns just a little. And Sal can’t help but to enjoy it. Larry holds his hips with both hands, gripping them so tight that Sal can feel the beginnings of bruises, and he loves it. He pushes his hips back, succeeding in getting Larry’s cock deeper inside him. He hears a hiss. 

“I-is everything alrig-”. Sal yelps as Larry begins to thrust. He covers his mouth. After a few slow thrusts, Larry sets a brutal pace. Each thrust sends Sal face first into the wall. Larry wraps the hair from Sal’s ponytail around his hand before yanking his head back. The delicious sting at his scalp sends a spark throughout his body. 

Sal moves his hands from his mouth to the wall. Each thrust is now eliciting an uncontrollable flurry of moans and obscenities to spill from Sal’s mouth. A few short seconds later, the sound is muffled by Larry’s hand. 

“Remember, baby, you gotta be quiet. Wouldn’t wanna get caught now would we?” Sal shakes his head.  _ No. Not now. I want this. I need this.  _

“Good boy.” Larry drags out the words, his voice barely audible above the repetitive slapping of skin on skin. Sal grabs onto Larry’s hip as his eye begins to roll back into his eye socket. Larry groans right into Sal’s ear. Sal arches his back farther.  _ Deeper. I need him deeper.  _

His legs tremble. He squeezes his eyes shut, only to open them again, his eye now completely rolled back into his skull. The tight feeling in his gut grows exponentially with each thrust.  _ What’s happening to me? _

“Y-you’re close aren’t ya? Fuck, I wanna feel you cum for me, baby boy.” Larry shifts inside him, the change in angle awaking a more intense feeling. Larry moves his hand from Sal’s hair to his dick, rubbing him through the thin fabric of his tights and panties. Sal bucks his hips, unsure whether he wants to chase the feeling of Larry’s cock or hand more. Suddenly, his body tenses and trembles violently. Sal squeezes his eyes shut, hoping to make the white at the corners of his vision disappear. Larry keeps him standing, thrusting frantically as he whispers how much of a good little boy Sal is. Sal moves his hips in a lackadaisical fashion as an attempt to show his appreciation for the praise he’s being given. Eventually, Larry cums with a quiet groan as he buries his face into the crook of Sally’s neck.  _ Warm. It feels so warm.  _

Larry holds the smaller boy’s hips, keeping himself buried inside Sal for as long as possible. He slowly rocks his hips. Larry finds himself being rewarded with small, mewling sounds from Sal. Eventually, he pulls out, recognizing the faint sound of cum dripping onto the tile floors of the closet. He readjusts Sal’s clothing into its correct place. He tucks himself away and pulls his belt from its loops, tossing it to the floor. 

“Think you can stand?” Sal nods, attempting to do so, only to go limp and fall back into Larry’s chest. The taller boy chuckles. 

“I’d reckon that’s a big fat fuck no.” Larry crouches down, keeping one hand on Sal’s hips. He chucks his things, including his belt, into his backpack before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder. Larry picks up Sal’s bag as well as his mask before standing back up. 

“I’ll help you get your mask back on.” Sal nods, allowing Larry to put it on before adjusting it a bit to make it comfortable. He takes his bag and slides it onto his back. Larry keeps a firm grasp on him as he does so. 

“You should probably gain some feeling within a few minutes. Can’t promise it’ll be completely back till tomorrow.”  _ Tomorrow.  _ Sal grips Larry’s arm.

The bell rings. Both teens look up, then at each other. Doors slam open, and the silent halls are now filled with eager chatter of high school kids leaving for the day.

“We’ll sneak out in the crowd. No one will be the wiser.” Sal holds Larry’s arm tighter. 

“I… I can’t walk by myself.” He half expects Larry to tell him to suck it, that it's his problem to figure out and deal with. 

“Well no shit Sherlock. I’ll make sure you get wherever, so don’t worry about it.” The noise outside the door has quieted down. Larry opens the door, ushering Sal out in front of him before closing the door behind himself. A few other students walk past, but they don’t comment on the fact that Larry has his hands on Sal’s hips still. 

“Wh-what do you think everyone else will say? Won’t they find it strange that you are touching me like this?” Larry pushes the smaller boy forward. 

“I was hoping we could avoid that, smarty pants.” Sal continues forward, ignoring how much he wants to lean back into the body behind him. 

When they finally make it to the doors, Sal has enough feeling back in his legs that he can walk on his own for the most part. When they exit the building, Todd, Neil, Maple, and Chug are all outside, presumably waiting for them. 

“There they are! The fuck you been at? We’ve been waiting for, like, twenty minutes for you guys!” Maple crosses her arms, glaring at the pair. Larry puts his hand on Sal’s shoulder. 

“Little dude came into the bathroom and ended up yarking. Spent an entire class just puking his brains out. We decided to skip, and we went to The Closet after Packerton caught us cutting class in the bathroom.” Larry nudges Sal in the side. He nods.

“I must have fallen asleep, because when I came to, school was over.” Sal clears his throat. Maple narrows her eyes. 

“The Closet, huh?”  _ She’s not buying it.  _ Sal tugs his collar of his sweater up, disguising the odd movement as him being cold.

“It’s awfully cold out here. Why don’t we head home, yeah?” Sal begins slowly walking, Larry following close behind. The group walks down the sidewalk as usual, except Maple is still glaring at Larry who has chosen to walk  _ extremely  _ close behind Sal. The group doesn’t split when they make it to the the apartments. 

“What’s up Larry? Got something to do other than getting high?” Maple looks at him.  _ Jesus Christ. The hell’s wrong with her? _

“Yep. Mom wants me to take a look at the radiator in 402.” Maple narrows her eyes.

“Don’t ya, I don’t know, kinda need tools for that?” Larry pushes Sal into the empty elevator. 

“Probably. Who said I ever did my work in a way that made any sense?” He punches the close button into the elevators keypad, closing the door on everyone else before they can get in. Sal bursts into laughter. Larry presses the button for the fourth floor. 

“The fuck you laughing about?” Larry raises an eyebrow. 

“She so desperately was trying to get you to argue with her, but you shut her down so fast. The look on her face!” Sal laughs. 

“It was pretty hysterical.” Larry looks down at Sal. 

“Sally face?” Larry looks forward. 

“Yes, Larry?” Sal tugs on the plastic adjusters on his backpack. 

“How long do ya got till your dad gets off work?” Larry threads his thumbs into his belt loops. 

“Technically: he’s off at 5, but he’ll be out drinking until 4 in the morning.”  _ What are you doing!? _

“Maybe…”. Larry glances at Sal’s hair bow. 

“Maybe…?” Sal looks up at him. 

“Wanna fuck some more?” Larry meets his eyes.  _ You can’t seriously be considering this!  _

“You could always tell whoever that you used my tools to fix the radiator.” The elevator dings. The doors open. And Sal is dragging Larry out of the elevator and into his apartment before he can tell himself otherwise.


	5. In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I added the Rape/Non-Con for. Well, this and another future chapter. I didn't want there to only be sexy times in this chapter, so I figured, WHY NOT break Sal just a little bit more? 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> Enjoy?

Sal has decided he likes being pinned. As soon as he and Larry are in the apartment, Larry pins him to the door, simultaneously closing the door as he does so. Larry goes after his neck again, and Sal reaches between them, his fingers fumbling with the button and zipper of Larry’s jeans. Larry snatches his hands away.

“And what do you think _you’re_ doing?” Sal looks up. 

“I was just-”. Larry wraps his hand around Sal’s throat. _Choke me. Wait, what the hell are you thinking!?_

“I get what you were doing. I meant who told you you could undo my pants? Hm?” His grip tightens around Sal’s throat. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Sal squeaks and clings to the taller boy as he picks Sal up. Larry drops Sal onto the couch, tossing his bag on the floor. He takes off his shirt and- _Oh god how does he already have chest hair? He’s not that much older than me is he?_

Larry’s hands are on his thighs and he’s being pulled and- _When did he get on his knees in front of the couch?_

“Raise your arms.” The husky sound sends a rush of need through Sal, who complies almost immediately. _Anything to keep you talking to me like that._ Sal looks up to see that Larry’s eyes are trained on him as he removes Sal’s sweater, exposing bare skin. 

Air gets caught in Larry’s throat. Sal looks like a flat chested girl, with smooth, milky white skin and not a single hair to be found. Larry runs his hands up the smaller boy’s stomach, up his rib cage, and to his chest. He rubs his thumbs in circles around Sal’s pale pink nipples. Sal arches into the sensation, but no noise is made. _Is there anything not pale about him?_

Larry is quickly distracted, glancing at his earlier handiwork of Sal’s ripped tights. He pushes the other boy’s thighs up, effectively folding the boy underneath him in half, forcing Sal’s knees to touch the couch. Larry undoes his jeans in flash. He holds Sal’s thigh with one hand as he adjusts Sal’s panties to be out of way. Sal pulls Larry closer by the belt loops of his jeans. He grinds against Larry’s cock, who responds by digging his fingers into Sal’s thigh.

“Please h-hurry up!” Sal whines. _Why are you begging for this? Are you insane, Sal!?_

Larry growls. He begins pushing himself in, using his free hand to help guide his cock in about half way before holding Sal’s other thigh with it. _Why is this so easy this time?_ , but Sal’s thoughts are interrupted by Larry roughly thrusting his hips forward and into Sal and _he’s inside._

Larry watches as Sal moves his arms, resting them on his forehead as he arches his back. _He really does look like a goddamn girl._ His body moves of its own accord, instinctually thrusting into the body below him with reckless abandon because _who wouldn't want to plow the little fucker like a cheap whore?_

Sal’s muffled moans and cries of pleasure only add fuel to fire, and Larry wants to mark him because he wants him to remember this when he looks at himself. Larry continues pounding into the smaller boy as he lowers his head and- 

Sal yelps as he feels teeth sink into his flesh. He whimpers as each hickie and bite mark is left across his chest. Sal’s arms fly from his forehead and around Larry’s shoulders as the other boy begins to tease his nipple with his teeth and his tongue and Sal decides he enjoys pain a lot more than he would have ever anticipated. He drags nails across Larry’s back. 

Then Sal is being pulled up, and then he’s sitting in Larry’s lap and _when did he get so deep in me?_

Larry holds Sal by his hips and begins to fuck up into the boy in his lap. _Fuck, he’s so tiny, I wanna break him._ He can feel how tense Sal is. Larry looks at his face, and _the guy has his eye rolled back._ One eye. Singular. _Guess he’s missing an eye._ Sal puts his hands on Larry’s chest and begins to drag his nails down, leaving angry red and bleeding marks behind. Then he’s moving his hips and _fuck this feels so fucking good._

Sal doesn’t remember when he started moving his hips. His memory went blank, and now, Larry has his head thrown back, cussing as he grips onto Sal’s hips tighter and tighter with each motion of the smaller boy’s hips. Sal shuts his eyes, allowing himself to melt into the feeling and suddenly, they’re moving again and he feels the coffee table dig deliciously into the middle of his back as Larry takes back control. 

Sal faintly recognises the feeling of his mask being removed. It feels unimportant to the feeling of Larry buried inside him and fucking him into the coffee table. He wraps his arms up and under Larry’s, digging his nails into the flesh as he becomes an uncontrollably moaning mess underneath the taller boy. 

Larry presses his lips against Sal’s, forcing his tongue into the other boy’s mouth with no resistance. He puts his hands on the coffee table, and Sal wraps his legs around Larry. 

Sal trembles as he cums, his body finally giving in after holding out for as long as possible. Larry cums not too long after, continuing to slowly rock into Sal long after he’s finished. They continue their kiss, their lips lazily moving together in their attempt to stay connected in every way possible. 

Larry pulls away first. Sal’s eyes fly open. _He saw. He most definitely saw my face._ He looks up finding that Larry’s eyes are… closed? Sal feels around, finding his mask to still have the top buckle hooked together. _Thank god._ He reorients his mask, hooking the lower buckle into place before laying his head back onto the coffee table. 

“I’m okay to open my eyes, right?” Larry squeezes Sal’s thighs. Every touch burns his skin.

“Y-yeah”, Sal’s responds, breathless. Larry opens his eyes and smirks down at him. 

“Ya go numb again?” Sal rolls his eye. 

“No, you cocky bastard, I did _not_ go numb again.” Larry puts his hands up.

“Just asking.” Larry pulls out and unwraps Sal’s legs from around him. 

Larry stands. Sal plants his feet firmly on the ground. _Now get up and walk._ Sal attempts to stand, only to wobble and flop right into Larry. _If he doesn’t keep his mouth shut…_

“Unless you’re fucking with me, I think you’re numb.” Sal punches him in the chest, but that only makes Larry snort. He scoops up Sal in his arms, barely noticing how Sal rests his head against his shoulder. Definitely didn't really notice that.

“Where to Short Stuff?” Sal turns his face up, now very easily able to see Larry’s face. Larry _is_ rather attractive. The angles of his features make him look unmistakably masculine. His thick, dark eyebrows are straight, set low on his brow bone over his half-lidded eyes. The effect gives Larry a brutish look, clearly warning others to leave him the fuck alone or else. A small mole sits just under his right eye on his rather high cheek bone. 

“The bathroom, please.” Sal continues to examine the taller boy’s features. Larry’s lips are thin, but an appealing addition to the mature look he has somehow managed to achieve. A strong chin and jaw continue the theme of sharp angles. The bridge of his nose is straight, coming to a point at the tip that curves down the slightest bit. His nose is large, but somehow it works with the rest of his features to create an oddly handsome face. 

Larry sits Sal on the bathroom counter, pulling him to the edge. Sal sighs pleasantly, placing his hands on Larry’s bare shoulders as he gets in between the smaller boy’s legs. _He’s going to give me more._

“I just… can’t keep my hands off of ya”, Larry whispers, his voice husky and low. Another thing Sal has decided he enjoys. Larry’s lips make contact with his neck for what feels like the millionth time today. And Sal finds it just as much of a shock to his system as the first. His head goes back as his eyes close. Now their grinding together and _fuck he’s inside again._

Sal’s nerves are on overdrive, hyper aware of every sensation. His brain is becoming putty with each thrust, his brain short circuiting. He vaguely registers clawing at Larry’s sides, his voice practically screaming for the other boy. _What’s happening to me?_ Then, the familiar tug on his insides, and he’s cumming again, but Larry is still going. _How is that even possible_? 

His brain is foggy and clouded over, his body too high strung to truly differentiate what sensations are his own or caused by Larry. A snapping sound pulls him back.

“Hey! Sally, you there!?” Sal looks up, Larry waving his hand in front of his face. He pushes himself off the counter, sitting with his legs wrapped around the person between them. Larry chuckles.

“Guess I’m just that good.” Sal snorts.

“Oh, yeah, you’re _so_ good.” Sal dramatically puts the back of his hand on his forehead.

“Oh, please Daddy! Wreck me more with your greatness!” Sal rolls his eye, looking back at Larry. His joke does not have the desired effect. 

Larry wraps his hand around the smaller boy’s throat, a seductive smirk growing onto his face as Sal’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Keep calling me that, and I might just have to, Baby Boy.” 

A knock on the door makes both boys tense. Larry puts several feet between him and Sal, quickly tucking himself away and doing up his jeans. 

“Who the fuck could be here!? I thought you said no one would be home till way late!” His hushed voice sending now unwelcomed shivers down Sal’s spine. 

“What time is it?” Sal gets down from the counter, only to collapse almost immediately. Larry curses under his breath. 

“Gimme a sec.” Larry exits the bathroom. Sal can hear what sounds like Larry picking things up. When Larry comes back, his shirt is on, his backpack is in one hand, and Sal’s sweater is in the other. He helps Sal get his sweater on.

“I’m pretty sure your Dad’s back from work.” Sal nods as Larry straightens out his hair. 

“What’s he doing just waiting out there anyway? Doesn’t he have a key or something?” Sal sighs, forcing himself to stand with help from the counter.

“He’s probably pretty drunk. I also have the only copy of the apartment key, and I usually lock the door.” Larry nods. _Suppose that makes sense._ Larry slings his bag over his shoulder.

“I put your stuff in your room. I’ll let Stupid in, so you should probably take a bath. Silicone lube is hardcore and takes a lot more effort to get out than the water based shit.” _Oh. That explains a lot._ Sal nods, turning to the bathtub and messing with the knobs until the right temperature of water spills from the tap _._

Larry steps out, then pops his head back in. Sal can feel his eyes on the back of his neck.

“Oh, and Sal?” Sal turns to him. A smirk is on his lips as he leans against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Keep the tights.” Sal can feel his face go hot. _This fucking creep…_

Larry leaves, Sal hearing the tell-tale signs of Larry letting his dad in. Sal can hear them talking about something, but he doesn’t pay attention to what exactly is being said. He hears the front door close, his dad stumbling through the apartment before finding the couch and flopping down onto it. Sal uses the counter to make his way to the bathroom doorway, holding onto the door frame for support once he makes it there.

His father is sprawled out on the couch, his arm over his face. He looks utterly wasted. Sal glances at the clock hanging over the couch. 7:34 pm. _Larry was here for a while._

“Who’s… yur friend, Sport?” his father slurs, attempting to sit up, only to fall back into place on the couch. _God, he must be drunk._

“Larry Johnson. He’s not my friend.” Sal grips the door frame. Henry looks over at him, his inebriated brain unable to formulate any other scenario than Larry being Sal’s friend. 

“He’s the maintenance woman’s son, Dad. He came to fix the toilet.” Sal turns to go back to the tub.

“Why didn’t he have tools?” Henry’s voice is hard and accusatory. Sal swallows the lump in his throat. 

“He, uh, used… my tools! He didn't want to go _all_ the way downstairs, so I let him use mine!” It sounded so fake to his own ears. Henry didn’t look too convinced either, but he nods anyway, standing up and making his way to the kitchen. _He sobered up rather quickly._

_“Whatever you say, Sport.”_ A shiver shoots through Sal’s spine. He quickly closes the door to the bathroom, staring at the handle for a few seconds before finally twisting the lock. 

He strips his clothes off, cringing as he peels the underwear off. Now that he’s not so strung out on teenage hormones, he realizes just how gross cumming repeatedly in his underwear really is. _At least they’re easy to clean._ He quickly rinses them in the sink before putting them with the rest of his outfit. He carefully wraps his tights up in his sweater. 

He takes off his prosthetic, placing it on the counter. He takes the bow out of his hair. He takes off the choker, putting them together on the bathroom counter. He lets his hair down, looking in the mirror, examining his blonde roots. _I should really re-dye my hair._ He glances at the door. _I’ll do it tomorrow._

Sal steps into the tub, sinking into the water hot water with a sigh. He grabs the shampoo, pouring some into his palm before applying it to his scalp. A cupboard slams. He stops washing. He glances at the door. He goes back to washing, taking care to wash out the lube as Larry instructed. Once he is done cleaning himself, Sal rinses away the soap. From his hair. From his body. He sets to work examining the various marks left behind by his earlier activities. He notes several bite marks that broke through skin. Some bruising on his hips. He lifts his leg, doing his best to inspect the back of his thigh. _Definitely some bruising there._

He grabs a hand mirror off the bathroom counter, careful to keep his feet in the tub. He holds the mirror up. Hickies cover his neck and collarbone. A few bruises in the shape of bites dot his neck, along with three gnarly bite marks that ooze a clear liquid. _How did I not notice how hard he was biting?_

Sal’s eyes go wide. He looks at the door to the bathroom. _He knows._ Sal sits in the tub, setting the hand mirror gently on the side of the tub. He pulls his knees to his chest, curling into himself. 

He waits. He waits until he stops hearing his dad closing and opening cupboards. He waits until he stops hearing his dad pacing outside the bathroom. He waits until he hears the TV turn off. He waits until he hears the door to his dad’s room close. He waits until he hears his dad snoring. Only then does he get up, drain the tub, wrap himself in towels, pick up his clothes and things, and finally go to his room. He locks his door. He puts his shoes on his shoe rack. He puts his clothes in a dirty clothes hamper, pulling the tights out of his sweater and stashing them away in the back of his underwear drawer. 

He brushes through his hair, before pulling a first aid kit out of the top drawer of his nightstand. He rubs some petroleum jelly onto some gauze, placing it over the bites on his neck. Sal tapes down each piece of folded up gauze with some medical tape before wrapping his neck in more gauze to cover the area. He decides a couple large band aids will do for the bites on his chest. After Sal finishes, he puts his first aid kit back into his nightstand. 

Sal pulls on his nightshirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. He crawls into bed, curling up under his heating blanket. Sal turns it on. He falls asleep within minutes. 

* * *

Sal feels the cold air on his skin. The mattress squeaks. The bed frame creaks. He feels his stomach twist into knots. _Not again._

“Oh, Diane.” His mother’s name makes him sick to his stomach. The gentle push and pull inside of him makes his stomach churn. _Just hurry and get it over with._

“Oh God. Diane, you feel so good.” _Make it stop, make it stop makeitstopmakeitstop-_

“Diane. Oh, _Diane.”_ A breathless moan in his ear makes him whimper. He turns his face away. _Don’t look. Close your eyes and don’t look._

“Does it feel good for you to?” Sal squeezes his eyes shut. He feels lips on his jaw, pressing wet gentle kisses to the area. _Hurry up!_

“Fuck- _Diane_ . Baby, I’m gonna-” He begins to quietly sob as Henry cums inside him. _Get out of me. Get out, getoutgetout!_

Slow and gentle, he slides out of Sal. Sal curls into himself, trembling and hiccuping as Henry gently caresses his thigh. Sal stares at the wall, his eyes blank, his expression vacant. 

“I love you, Diane.” Sal tenses, curling tighter into a ball. After a few silent minutes, tears slip out as Sal whispers “I love you too, Henry.” Henry gets out of the bed. He pads over to the wide open door of Sal’s bedroom. 

“I’ll see you when I get home from work, ok?” Sal can hear the smile in his father’s voice. He recoils, pressing himself into the wall. Sal listens as the footsteps retreat from his door. A door opens and closes, and soon, snoring can be heard throughout the apartment. 

  
Sal stays curled up in a ball, pressed against the wall, for several minutes. Finally, he sits up. He crawls out of bed, grabbing his phone, and going into the bathroom. He goes to the sink, crouches down, and pulls out a bottle of developer, a package of baby blue hair dye, a bowl, and a brush. _I can’t wait until tomorrow._


	6. The Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. This has story has blown up so much more than I ever thought possible. Thank you guys so much. Also, the next couple chapters won't have any sexy fun times because I guess I should go back to writing plot.
> 
> I'm sorry this update took so long. I had to rewrite a decent amount of this chapter because the original way I went with it was just not good. 
> 
> I hope this version is better. Enjoy!

Sal doesn’t sleep the rest of the night. He sits in bed, bottle in hand, sipping on the disgusting red wine his dad keeps in the fridge. He glances at his phone. 7:03 am. He screws the cap back onto the bottle, dropping it onto his bed before getting up. He puts on a long sleeve black turtleneck shirt, pulling his black sweater on over top. He puts on boxers, then digs around in his drawer till he finds a pair of cut-off shorts. He shrugs.  _ This’ll have to do.  _

He pulls them on, then puts on his black converse shoes. He looks at himself in the mirror. He shrugs, picking up his backpack and popping his glass eye in. Sal puts on his prosthetic, securing the buckles into place. He grabs the bottle off his bed and puts it back in the fridge. 

He glances at his phone. 7:53 am.  _ Whatever.  _ He walks out the door, not even bothering to lock the door behind him as he leaves. He gets in the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor. He leaves the apartments. He turns to walk to school, and he notices Larry come out from behind the building and step onto the sidewalk. Larry glances over. 

“Sally face?” Sal looks back at him, hands holding his backpack straps. 

“Yes Larry?” He walks to Larry. 

“Dude, the fuck you doing leaving so late? Wait, wait. Lemme guess.” Larry feigns deep thought, his fingers stroking the small patch of facial hair on his chin.  _ How did I not notice that? _

“I’m so good, you passed the fuck out and slept in.”  _ If only. _

“Actually, I woke up in the middle of the night. I’ve been awake since about 3, maybe 4 o’clock.” Sal and Larry begin their stroll to school. Larry raises an eyebrow. 

“Then what’s up with you being late?” Sal shrugs.

“Almost thought about staying home today.” Larry’s lips form a tight line. 

“Cause what? We had sex?” Sal looks at the taller teen. 

“That has nothing to do with me not wanting to come to school.” Larry rolls his eyes. 

“Sure, sure… “ Sarcasm spills off of Larry’s lips. Sal rolls his eyes.

“Really? You’re going to act like an ass over me not wanting to come to school?” Sal grabs Larry’s hand, forcing him to stop. Larry turns, glaring daggers at the smaller boy. 

“News flash Asshole: You aren’t the only person in my life. Have you ever heard of coincidence?” Larry rolls his eyes. 

“Since you want to throw a fit like a two year old, I’m going to go.” Larry thrusts his hands into his pockets. 

Sal begins walking again. Larry follow’s, catching up in three strides. They walk the rest of the way to school in silence. 

* * *

Larry sits at his desk, bouncing his knee up and down. His headphones are in his ears, music blaring. The edgiest song in edge lord history is filling his ear canals:  _ I Hate Everything About You.  _ He glances at Sal. __

Larry looks back at his empty desk. He wasn’t completely indifferent _. Remember? He actually had a somewhat normal conversation with you where he didn’t tell you to go away every five seconds.  _ Larry clenches his fists and looks over at Sal.  _ Still wanna knock him out.  _

The bell rings. Larry picks up his bag. When he goes to stand, Sal is standing right next to Larry, playing with a piece of his hair.  _ Okay. Maybe I don’t wanna knock him out.  _ Larry stands. He pushes Sal forward, like he did yesterday when- 

Larry clears his throat.  _ Don’t think about it.  _ Sal steps out of his reach. Larry rolls his eyes, grabbing Sal’s shoulder. Sal jumps, but he doesn’t move away.  _ What’s the fucking issue? _

“Just walk. Don’t worry about me.” Larry pushes him forward, inspecting Sal’s hair as they walk.  _ No showing roots.  _ They walk to lunch together. Once they arrive at the doors, Larry lets go of Sal’s shoulders and shoves his hands in his pockets. 

They make it to their table. Larry and Sal sit. Larry pretends to gag when he sees Chug and Maple giving each other  _ eskimo kisses.  _ Maple glares.

“You got a problem,  _ Johnson _ ?” She crosses her arms over her chest.

“Nope.” He pulls a soda out of his bag. 

“Then I would appreciate it if you didn’t  _ gag  _ at me and my boyfriend.” Maple narrows her eyes. Larry sighs.  _ Can’t a guy get a break? _

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do I look like someone that gives a shit? Sorry, my bad.” Maple’s jaw drops. Most everyone at the table has a similar reaction. When Larry meets Sal’s eyes, his gut twists.  _ Fuck. _

“What the fuck is your problem!? You have been an absolute dick the last couple of days!” Ash stands, arms crossed over her chest as her nostrils flare. 

“Sorry if I’m not always in the best of moods,  _ Ashlynn _ ”, he snarls. Larry starts bouncing his knee.  _ Breathe. Just- _ Sal fingers brush against Larry’s thigh.  _ God dammit I’m gonna kill him! _

Larry jumps up, his bag in hand. His eyes meet Sal’s. Sal’s stare doesn’t waver. For what feels like forever, his blue eyes are trained on the taller teen, stoic and neutral.  _ Little shit.  _

“Got a problem, Freak?” Sal’s eyes go wide for a fraction of a second. Then, a searing pain shoots through Larry’s jaw. The flavor of iron fills his mouth as his cheek grows warmer and warmer by the second. He drops his bag onto the floor. He cracks his knuckles, turning his head and spitting blood onto the table. 

“You forget what happened last time?” Larry grabs the smaller boy by the front of his sweater, pulling him in close. He narrows his eyes. 

“Don’t. Fuck. With me,  _ Little boy. _ ” Sal’s stare up into Larry’s eyes.  _ Now I can’t tell whether I wanna kick his ass or fuck him.  _ Sal shoves Larry away. He clenches and unclenches his fists, shoulders heaving with each shallow breath Sal takes in. 

“You’re a fucking asshole, Johnson.” Sal gets out of the bench of the lunch table. His piercing blue eyes bore into Larry. Sal pulls off his sweater, tossing it onto his backpack. 

“I’m done with it.” Each word is sharp, enunciated with precise accuracy. Larry spits out more blood onto the table. 

“You’re gonna get your ass kicked.” Larry regards the smaller boy.  _ I should really stop this. I’m gonna fuck him up pretty bad.  _ Sal rolls his eye. 

“Think whatever you want.”  _ This fucker’s gonna get it.  _

Larry throws the first punch. His knuckles make contact with Sal’s jaw, sending the smaller boy back a few paces. Larry can feel blood trickle down his fingers.  _ Guess his mask is sharper than I thought.  _

Sal steps forward. His fist goes into Larry’s stomach, the impact resonating up into Larry’s diaphragm. He doubles over, attempting to catch his breath. Another punch lands square into Larry’s jaw. The force drops Larry to the ground, resulting in the teen landing on his shoulder. 

Larry spits up blood onto the floor beside him, flopping onto his back with a small chuckle.  _ Forgot he could throw a punch. _ Sal straddles his chest and begins to punch Larry repeatedly in the face. Heat flares up at each impact site.  _ Gonna really feel that tomorrow. _

Larry grabs his shoulders, slamming Sal into the floor and knocking the wind from his lungs. Larry punches him in the ribs, before throwing one good punch right into the mouth of Sal’s mask. Neil and Maple pull Larry off Sal as Ash helps Sal up.Larry struggles against Maple and Neil’s hold. Sal violently shoves Ash away. 

“D-Don’t touch me.” A barrage of footsteps flow into the cafeteria. Several teachers, the school nurse, and the principal enter. The group looks at each other as the adult onlookers watch. 

“I want these boys cleaned up and in my office ASAP.” The principal leaves. The nurse, as well as a couple teachers make their way to the group. Sal and Larry lock eyes. 

“Come on boys. We don’t want to keep Mr. Parker waiting.” Larry shrugs off Neil and Maple. Both teens gather their things. They glare at each other as they follow the nurse out. 

Once they arrive, the nurse makes Sal sit out in the hall while she takes Larry into her office. Sal can feel his nose bleeding. He can feel that his lip is split. Sal taps his fingers on the arms of his chair.  _ What set him off?  _ Sal chews at the inside of his cheek. He stares at the cork board hanging from the wall. 

The door opens a few minutes later. Larry takes up residence in the seat next to Sal, holding an ice pack to the side of his battered face. The nurse waves him in.  _ At least my nose stopped bleeding.  _

“Come on in Mr. Fisher.” Sal obliges, following her into the room. She closes the door. Sal sits in the directed seat. Her expression is soft and warm. 

“Mr. Fisher, would you mind removing your mask for me?” Sal hesitates.  _ She just wants to help. _ Sal unclasps the buckles of his prosthetic. He sets it down next to him. If she is shocked, she doesn’t let on. She sets to work cleaning the blood from his face. She examines his lip. 

“Unfortunately, I can’t do much for these.” She sighs. She gestures for Sal to his prosthetic back on, which he does almost immediately. She jots down a couple notes. 

“From what Mr. Johnson said, you were punched in the ribs. Is that correct?” She turns her gaze back to Sal, who nods. 

“Mind if I have a look?” Sal stares at her for a moment. 

“Yes”, he croaks. She blinks, but doesn’t press any further. 

“Well, alright then. Sit out in the hall with Mr. Johnson.” Sal stands, leaving the room and sitting in the chair next to Larry. They sit in silence for a few minutes. Larry speaks first. 

“Baby have his owies kissed better?” Sal rolls his eye.  _ Does he not know when to stop? _

“I don’t know. Did he?” Sal glances over. Larry snickers, and Sal watches a smirk appear on his lips.  _ What is going on in his head?  _ Larry leans over, his breath hot over Sal’s ear. 

“Not yet.” Sal squeezes his eyes shut.  _ No. There’s no way that turns you on.  _ Larry’s lips touch the shell of Sal’s ear, and Sal is leaning into it, and he can feel Larry’s hand sneak around his throat, and  _ oh god yes he’s choking me- _

The principal’s door opens. Larry slinks away, smirking when Sal shifts around in his seat. 

“Come in boys.” Larry stands, then Sal follows suit. They go into the office, sitting in the chairs in front of the principal's desk. The principal sits in his own chair as he pushes his glasses up his nose. 

“Now. I thought we went over this already. Apparently, a week of after school detention wasn’t a steep enough punishment.” He glances at both boys. Sal says nothing. Larry snickers. 

“Oh it was plenty steep. You’re just stupid if you really think a week of detention playtime is gonna make me not want to kick his teeth in” Sal bites his lip.  _ Why does that sound so appealing? _

“Well,  _ Mr. Johnson _ , in light of your actions, you both will be required to complete the rest of this semesters’ work  _ together _ .” Larry’s eyes go wide. Sal at this moment couldn’t care less. 

“You’ve got to be kidding.” The principal clasps his hands together. 

“I’m afraid this is no joke Mr. Johnson.” Larry groans. 

“So stupid… “. Sal looks at his hands in his lap. 

“Mr. Fisher? Do you have any input?” Sal shakes his head. The principal nods. 

“Good. Now, school will be ending in a few minutes, so why don’t you boys head home for the weekend?” Larry gets up. He looks at the smaller boy. 

“Come on Short Stuff… “. Sal picks up his things and quickly stands, following Larry out the office and down the hallway towards the exit. Against his better judgement, Sal reaches out, tugging on Larry’s shirt. 

“What do you want?” Larry stops, looking down at Sal. Sal bites his lip.  _ Do I really want to do this? _

“What… would you say if I suggested we maybe… “ Larry raises an eyebrow. 

“Maybe what?” Sal can taste blood. 

“Maybe we… go somewhere and… You know… “. Sal plays with his hair. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Larry’s brows knit together.

“What in the fuck are you-”. Larry’s face lights up. His smirk comes back full force, and Sal can feel his knees going weak. Larry surveys the hall before grabbing Sal’s hand and dragging him down the hall. Sal follows. Everything around him is a blur, making it difficult to decipher what is what. Sal can feel his feet hit pavement. 

Eventually, the apartments come into view. Larry leads him to the back of the apartments to a door. He throws the door open, ushering Sal in the door before slamming it and locking it from the inside. Larry lowers the blinds, twisting the adjuster stick until the outside world is successfully blocked out. 

The stairwell is plunged into darkness. Sal jumps as a hand wraps around his, then he’s going down the stairs.  _ I feel like I'm going to trip.  _ He presses his hand into the wall, dragging his fingers behind him as he descends the stairs. 

Sal reaches the bottom, and he feels the ground sink under his body weight.  _ Carpet. _ Larry lets go of his hand.

“I’m gonna check real quick to see if anyone’s home.” Larry flicks the light on before leaving to explore the rest of the apartment. Sal scans the room. A bed is pushed into the wall next to the door. A futon sits in the corner on the other side of the door. Several book cases cover the walls, filled with a wide array of art supplies, glass jars, and other knick-knacks. An easel sits at the foot of the bed. Several CD’s are scattered across various surfaces, including a tall, heavy looking dresser that stands directly next to another door, presumably a closet. A few bean bag chairs, along with some articles of clothing are scattered along the carpet. A TV sits on a small TV stand. Inside the stand are several game systems.  _ How does he afford all of this? _

Sal sits on the bed, carefully taking off his shoes and placing them next to each other by a nightstand. He removes his backpack and drops it on top of his shoes. Sal presses his toes into the carpet, reveling at the feeling of the fuzzy material forcing its way between his toes. 

Sal’s eyes focus onto the frayed threads from where his jeans were cut. He pulls on the threads, twisting them between his finger tips. He glances at the door after a few minutes pass.  _ Where is he? _ Sal shrugs. He pulls his sweater off, dropping it on the bed beside him. He slips off his cutoff shorts.  _ Why is it so hot?  _

Sal flops back onto the mattress. His eyes lock onto the ceiling fan. He tracks a single blade of the fan as it makes its slow rotation around. He pulls himself up and struggles his way out of the turtleneck, chucking it onto the floor. Sal lays back, draping an arm over his eyes. 

* * *

Larry searches the apartment room by room.  _ Where in the fuck is she?  _ Larry checks in the kitchen, finding a note on the kitchen counter.  _ Went out for groceries. Won’t be back until late. Dinner’s in the fridge. Love, Mom.  _

He crumples up the page and tosses it into the trash can.  _ I have the place all to myself.  _ Larry makes his way back to his room.  _ I have him all to myself.  _ His hand makes contact with the door knob when there’s a banging on the front. Larry groans.  _ What now?  _ He goes to the door, throwing it open. 

“Who the fuck do you think-” Larry’s eyes go wide. 

“Ash? What in the hell, dude?” She stares up at the taller boy, eyebrows cocked and paired with a frown. She crosses her arms over her chest. 

“What? Got someone in there?” Larry grits his teeth. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shuts his eyes.  _ What is she, psychic or something? _

“How’d you know?” She shakes her head. 

“For starters, you locked the back door.”  _ Oh. Forgot about that.  _

“Ya know, I don’t care what is going on between you and Maple or anyone else.” She pauses.  _ Please don’t get too preachy or I’m slamming the door. _

“Just… don’t let it tear us apart, alright?” Larry can’t meet her eyes.

“I’ll… I’ll try harder to… control… myself better.“ In a second her arms around him. 

“Thanks Lar.” He reciprocates. She finally lets go, slugging him in the arm. 

“You should, uh, probably get back to whoever.”  _ Sal.  _ A crooked grin finds its way onto his lips. 

“Yeah.” 

Larry and Ash exchange goodbyes before he closes and turns the deadbolt on the door.  _ No more interruptions.  _ He goes to the room, turns the handle, and pushes open the door. His mouth goes dry. 

Sal is splayed out on his bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. And it is even more glorious than Larry could have ever imagined. 

Sal’s legs stretch out in a flow of elegant curves and lines. His back is arched, curving his torso and putting the array of bandages covering his body more apparent.  _ Will have to ask him about that one later.  _ One hand is resting atop his hip. The other arm covers his eyes.  _ He can’t be sleeping.  _ Larry smirks and flicks the light off. 

“Larry?” Sal removes his arm from his eyes. He begins to panic.  _ Why is the light off? _ He feels the brush of fingers inch up his legs as a body forces its way between them.  _ There he is.  _ He purrs, wrapping his legs around Larry and pulling him in. A lighthearted chuckle carries through the air.  _ I like his laugh. _

“Aww, did my Little Boy miss me?” A shiver runs down his spine.  _ I like his voice. _

“Yes.” He reaches behind his head, unbuckling the bottom strap of his prosthetic before shoving it up and away, removing the thick barrier. 

Larry’s weight shifts the mattress, and a loud  _ thud  _ can be heard as Sal feels the weight of the prosthetic being removed from above his head. Lips trace Sal’s jaw, forcing his head to tip back as they move from right below his earlobe to his chin. He feels Larry’s lips press into his own, then the other boy is gone. His lips brush against Sal’s as he speaks.

“Moan as loud as you like. Just you and me.”  _ Just you and me.  _ He pulls Larry’s face back down, capturing the other boy’s lips with his own. Teeth clash together. Tongues swirl around with wet, sloppy sounds. Larry clamps his teeth down on Sal’s lower lip, yanking on the flesh as he slowly pulls away. Sal hisses, pain flaring along the split in his lip. The taste of iron invades his mouth. Then Larry is moving his way down, nipping at any skin in his path. Air caresses the skin underneath the bandage wrappings. 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Larry begins kissing the exposed skin. Sal’s eyes flutter, one hand coming up to rest on the back of Larry’s neck.

“Can’t do much when your neck is all wrapped up.”  _ He has a point.  _

Larry goes back to inching his way down Sal’s body, kissing and sucking at the skin not covered in tape and gauze. He bites into Sal’s shoulder, small, high pitched sounds filling the air.  _ Keep making those sounds.  _ He leaves a trail of hickies and love bites as he continues, each action pulling small noises from the other boy’s lips. Sal’s fingers tangle in his hair as he sinks his teeth into Sal’s hip. A yelp echoes throughout the room, the smaller boy raising his hips into the sensation. 

“Keep your hips  _ down _ .” Larry punctuates the words by pressing the other boy’s hips into the mattress, biting into Sal’s hip once again. Sal doesn’t move a single muscle.  _ He can listen.  _ Larry wraps his fingers around the waistband of Sal’s boxers, pulling them down Sal’s legs and tossing them somewhere on the floor.

Larry kisses his way down Sal’s length. The smaller boy wriths underneath him, an airy chuckle escaping his lips.  _ He’s keeping his hips down.  _

He pushes Sal’s legs further apart. He starts pressing light, chaste kisses to the smaller boy’s inner thigh. Then, kisses turn into light sucking, and light sucking turns into hickies. Once teeth come into play, the overwhelming need inside him to leave a permanent reminder takes over.  _ Remember this.  _ Larry sinks his teeth into Sal’s thigh.  _ Remember me. _

Sal’s back arches off the mattress, fingers tangling into chocolate brown locks and tugging.  _ I like this.  _ Another bite. A loud, drawn out moan tears through his throat.  _ Give me another. _ Larry’s teeth dig into Sal’s thigh and calf. Heat pours into the limb, surrounding each puncture.  _ I feel so warm. _ A few bites later, Larry turns his attention to the other leg. Sal’s nerves are in overdrive, tingling as every pain registers in his brain as a pleasant tingle. His words come out as a jumble of pleasured sounds and pants. 

“L-Larry.” Lips cover his own. A tongue invades his mouth. He can taste blood. He can feel his body temperature increasing, his pulse hammering in his ear drums as the other boy’s tongue moves inside his own mouth.  _ What’s wrong with me?  _

“Got something you want?”  _ When did he pull away? _

“Larry. Please do something.  _ Anything. _ ” Sal reaches to pull Larry in. His hands make contact with bare skin.  _ When did his shirt come off? _

“I could do that… Under one condition.”  _ I’ll do anything. _

“What might that be?” A hand ghosts up his thigh. He can feel breath in his ear.

“You call me Daddy. And mean it.”  _ He’s insane. No way. _

“I can’t do that!”  _ Why not?  _

Larry sighs. He pulls away and  _ No please don’t stop. _ Then he’s back and his fingers press into him and they’re wet and warm.  _ Yes. This works.  _ Larry curls his fingers, and Sal’s insides are set ablaze. Sal tosses his head back, whimpering as Larry maneuvers his fingers inside of him. Larry’s fingers curl again and then press, and now, the feeling is more intense, and his legs are trembling as a moan is pulled from him.  _ More. I need more. _

“L-Larry, please!” Sal pants, moving his hips. 

“Who is this Larry you keep talking about? I don’t know a Larry.” He can hear the smirk in the other boy’s words.  _ Smug bastard. _

“Stop teasing me and do something.” Larry curls his fingers into that spot. Sal squeezes his eyes shut, his toes curling as he grips the bedsheets. 

“You know what I want, Baby Boy. I’ll do whatever you want.” Larry circles his finger around that spot. Sal sighs, biting his lip. “As long as you give me what I want.” Larry crooks his fingers, running the digits over that spot.  _ How is he doing that? _

Larry removes his fingers. Sal whimpers.  _ That's the exact opposite of what I want.  _ A button pops. A zipper is unfastened. Sal listens to the rustle of clothes.  _ Finally.  _

“Hands and knees.” Sal obeys, angling his hips up as much as he can manage.  _ Hurry up and fuck me.  _ Larry circles Sal’s hole with the tip of his finger. Sal whines, shoving his hips back into the pressure. Sal wants to cry.  _ Why won’t he just fuck me already? _

“Please. Just…  _ Please. _ ” Larry’s hand settles on the small of Sal’s back, forcing his hips into an even more dramatic tilt. He listens to the smaller boy huff and whine.  _ He really wants it bad.  _ He smirks.

“Please what?” Larry purrs. Sal, without a second thought, blurts the first thing that comes to mind.

“Please, Daddy. Just fuck me already.”  _ Did I really just say that? _

“See? Was that so hard?”  _ No, it wasn’t.  _

Larry presses the tip in and snaps his hips forward. Sal jolts forward, placing one hand on the wall to stabilize himself. Larry’s hands wrap around the smaller boy’s hips, fingers nearly touching.  _ Can’t get over how tiny he is.  _ He begins to pound into Sal. Sal sinks to the mattress. His face ends up buried in a bundled up blanket with his chest pressed against the mattress. Sal’s back is dramatically curved to the point of him appearing to be folded in half at the spine. The sounds coming from the smaller boy make Larry’s toes curl. Deep, guttural, and animalistic. Sal claws at the sheets, getting progressively louder with each thrust. 

Larry runs his hand up Sal’s back, between his shoulder blades, up the back of his neck and into his hair, latching onto as many strands as possible. He yanks the smaller boy up by his hair, pressing Sal’s back flush against his chest. He lets go of the smaller boy’s hair, opting to wrap his hand around Sal’s throat instead. Sal grips at Larry’s jeans, before finding their place with Sal’s fingers twined into the belt loops. 

Sal doesn’t remember cumming. He remembers his legs trembling. He remembers Larry’s breath hot on his ear as the taller boy whispers obscenities into his ear. He even remembers moaning Daddy in an embarrassingly needy tone, over and over as he could feel himself coming closer and closer to his own climax. He doesn’t, however, remember actually cumming. When he snaps back to reality, he is face to face with Larry. Larry has Sal in his lap, one hand on his ass, the other holding his face, forcing the smaller boy to look him in the eye. 

“Welcome back.” Larry kisses him, soft and quick. Sal follows him as he pulls away. 

“Ready for more?”  _ More? Already? _ Larry begins to thrust up into him.  _ How does he have the stamina?  _ Sal whines before biting his lip and resting his forehead on Larry’s shoulder. Then his face is being tilted up and Larry is pressing his lips onto Sal’s. Sal rolls his hips with Larry, attempting to keep pace. After a few more attempts at helping to speed up the process, he forfeits, plenty content in letting Larry do as he pleases. 

Larry’s hand wraps around him, squeezing his slowly growing erection. Sal yelps, thrusting into the feeling as Larry begins to languidly move his hand. He runs his thumb over the tip, pressing into the slit as he passes his thumb over it. Sal trembles.  _ Too much.  _

“St-Stop messing around and fuck me.” Larry pulls his hand away.

“How do you ask?” Sal feels his face go hot.

“P-please Daddy.” Sal’s plea is barely audible.

Larry locks lips with the other boy, who reciprocates eagerly. He maneuvers himself and Sal until the smaller boy is under him with his legs wrapped around Larry. He separates his lips from the smaller boy’s. 

He begins to thrust with vigor, panting into Sal’s neck.  _ Good. He feels so good.  _ Sal moans uncontrollably into Larry’s ear.  _ I fucking love his voice _ . Sal digs his nails into Larry’s shoulder blades, dragging his nails across the flesh. Larry thrusts into Sal’s prostate. Sal jerks, sinking his teeth into Larry’s shoulder. Larry groans, repeatedly thrusting into the oversensitive bundle of nerves.  _ Just a little more.  _

He feels Sal clench around him. Sal’s legs clamp around Larry, holding him in place. Larry squeezes eyes shut, cussing as he too cums. After a moment, Sal’s body loosens its tension. Larry reluctantly pulls out, untangling Sal’s legs from around his hips. He tucks himself away and stands. 

“I’ll be right back.” He leaves the room. He makes his way to the bathroom, glancing over at the kitchen table. His mother’s purse is laying on the table, along with her keys and her keycard for the elevator.  _ Fuck.  _

The toilet flushes. The sink is turned on, then after a little over a minute, the water shut off. Larry does up his jeans. His mom walks out of the bathroom, humming. 

“Oh my god!” She puts her hand on her chest. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Larry rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, like I totally meant to scare you.” Lisa flicks him as he pushes his way into the bathroom. 

“You better watch it, Young Man.” He rolls his eyes before grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water. Lisa gasps. 

“Lar-Bear what happened to your back!?” She goes to him and examines the red and bleeding lines. He jerks away from her and spins around. 

“Don’t touch em. That fucking hurts, Mom.” She narrows her eyes. Then, her gaze shoots down to his chest, the cycle of motherly worry repeating. 

“Oh my god Larry! You’re chest!” She looks him over. 

“My god, they’re everywhere… “ she mutters. She eyes land on his shoulder. Her eyes blow wide.

“Is that a bite on your shoulder!?”  _ God dammit.  _ He feigns ignorance.

“What are you talking about?” She places her hands on her hips.

“Larry. Do you expect me to believe you  _ haven’t any idea _ what happened to  _ your own _ body?” She purses her lips.  _ Fuck. She knows, doesn’t she?  _

“Sometimes… things… happen?”  _ You, sir, are a Grade-A idiot.  _

“Larry Johnson. Do you have a  _ girl over _ ?”  _ Yep. She definitely knows.  _

“Nope.” She begins to massage her temples as he pushes past her. 

“You come home late yesterday, and now you have a girl over in my house!?” 

“Like i said, I  _ don’t _ have a girl over.” She furrows her brow.

“Is it Maple again?” Larry rolls his eyes

“Mom! I told you! There’s no girl!” Lisa sits at the table. She sighs, resting her face in her hand. He rolls his eyes, going back into his room and locking the door. He crawls back into the bed. Sal hasn’t moved since he left. 

“Sally Face?” He places his hand on Sal’s thigh.

“Yes, Larry?” The smaller boy hums. 

Larry begins to clean off Sal’s stomach and chest. Sal leans into the touch. Once finished, Larry drops the washcloth on the bed, groping around in the dark until he finds Sal’s mask. 

“Lets get your mask on, yeah?” Sal sits up, turning around so his back is facing Larry. Larry assists him in getting the mask on, carefully buckling it into place. Sal adjusts the prosthetic until it’s comfortable. 

“Ya good?” Sal nods. Larry gets up, turning the light back on. Sal blinks a few times before looking at Larry. Angry red and bleeding lines are on his neck, chest and arms. Larry sets to work gathering their clothes that are strewn throughout the room. Sal notices the same marks on his back. When Larry finally sits back on the bed, Sal examines the other boy’s shoulder, finding a shallow, red, bleeding bite mark.  _ I did that.  _ His face heats up when the other boy focuses his attention on him. 

“Need help with your clothes, or you got it?” Sal pulls on his turtleneck. He gives up on his sweater, deciding to leave it laying on the bed next to him. 

“I wouldn’t mind getting help with the rest of my clothes.” Larry helps Sal stand, before sitting back down and moving the boy in front of him. Sal finds his legs to be a little wobbly, but not numb.  _ That’s a relief.  _ Larry helps Sal step into his boxers. The taller boy pulls the fabric up Sal’s legs and over the smaller boy’s ass. He mimics the movements with Sal’s jean shorts, finally fastening and buttoning them up. Larry then stands, grabbing a random hoodie and pulling it on before zipping it up. 

“We… might be able to sneak out the front door.” Larry glances at Sal. 

“I’d imagine you wouldn’t be too into walking up a flight of stairs at this point.” Sal grins. 

“No. I’m not really interested in walking up the stairs.” Sal picks up his bag and shoes while Larry pulls on his shoes. Larry places his hand on the doorknob. He turns to the smaller boy. 

“Ready?” Sal nods. 

Larry pulls the door open, peaking out into the rest of the apartment. After he scans the apartment and finds it empty. Larry then ushers Sal out of the bedroom and into the now empty apartment. Both teens tiptoe through the vacant main room and out the front door. Sal and Larry make their way to the elevator. Larry presses the button. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, staring forward at the elevator doors. Sal stares at the doors as well. 

The doors slide open. Larry places his hand on the small of Sal’s back, pushing him forward into the elevator. Larry’s hand stays firmly placed on Sal’s back, his fingers rubbing in soothing circles. Sal glances at the taller boy. He finds Larry is staring off into space. The elevator dings, and Larry escorts Sal to his door. They stop in front of the door. 

“So… I’ll be seeing you around?” Larry’s hand rests on Sal’s waist. 

“I’ll be… around” Sal says, a small smile on his lips. Larry smirks, a small chuckle escaping his lips. 

“Guess that fight was a really fucked up form of foreplay.” Sal’s fingers trace the muscles underneath the thin fabric of Larry’s t-shirt. 

“I suppose so.” 

They stand there caressing each other for a moment before bidding their farewells. Sal enters his apartment, closing the door with a soft  _ click _ . Larry hears another door open. He turns to see Robert peeking out from a doorway. 

“Bro. Wanna chill Larry my dude?” Larry grins. 

“Hell yeah!” Larry enters the man’s apartment.  _ Today’s my lucky day. _

Sal immediately goes into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling the bottle of red wine from this morning.  _ Just in case.  _ Sal walks to his room. He drops his backpack and shoes by the bedroom door before closing and locking it up tight. Sal places the bottle of wine on his beat up desk before pulling the chair in front of the door, making the door nearly impossible to open. 

  
Sal grabs the bottle and crawls into bed, sitting with his back pressed to the wall. He pulls his knees up to his chest.  _ That distraction wasn’t enough.  _ Sal unlatches the buckles of his mask. He tosses the thing next to him before silently untwisting the cap to the wine bottle and taking a sip. Sal listens as the front door to the apartment slams open. Sal takes a larger swig of the bitter liquid.  _ This is going to be a long night.  _


	7. An Update

Hello there! I wanted to give you all an update on where the story is at!

I am still writing! I don't plan to abandon this story anytime soon. I did get to a point where I am not completely sure where to take the plot in order to get it where it needs to go, but I think i've got it figured out. I also decided to do a massive edit to the story to beef up the prose and maybe flip around some plot points, so stay tuned for some updated versions of already published chapters. I am realizing now I probably should have handled a lot more of this stuff before posting it, but if I didn't post this story, I doubt I would have been as motivated to continue writing it to completion. 

I don't have chapters written in advance, and I don't have a backlog of chapters I can post, so it might take a little while for this story to be complete. I also like editing and improving upon what I already have, so a situation like this where I take a break and decide to just overhaul everything will probably happen several times throughout the process of getting this story out. 

I also don't have beta readers, so essentially, you guys are reading first or second drafts as opposed to polished and 100% complete pieces. 

I haven't left, and I haven't lost interest. I'll try to get an actual chapter out before the end of the month. Once I post the next chapter, this temporary chapter will disappear and most of this will probably become at least some part of the next author's note, that way this doesn't disappear completely. 

Anyways, I look forward to posting more soon!


End file.
